


A God's Love

by LoveableOkie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Bashing, BAMF!Harry, BAMF!Percy, Dionysus is scared of Harry, Hades is so done, Hades wishes he slept in, Harry is a Chthonian godkiller, Harry is a god, M/M, Sally Ships It, Sally and Persephone friendship, Seme!Percy, True Mates, Uke!Harry, Zeus is a good guy, but only at the beginning, she gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveableOkie/pseuds/LoveableOkie
Summary: Hadrian, son of Hecate, Hades and Persephone, shows his beautiful half-blood mate that he would is perfect for him, while going on a whirlwind adventure to find Zeus' master bolt. Percy/Harry slash





	1. Chapter 1

Hecate was an ancient goddess. Her magical prowess was nearly limitless, exceeding that of even Zeus. She had many followers and devoted worshipers. What most tended to forget about Hecate, however was her ability to read the future.

Hecate knew she would mother many children, but none of them would be her true heir. After many glimpses into the future, spanning over centuries, she finally struck gold. She foresaw a son that would master, and wield, magic so powerfully that he would eventually even be able to best her in a fight.

The only downside to her plan was the aura of death that clung around her beautiful child. The aura was distinctive to all children of Hades. Hecate would have to plan carefully to somehow convince Persephone to allow Hades to father her an heir.

After much deliberation, Hecate finally came to conclusion that they would all agree on. Smirking to herself, Hecate wrapped herself in her robes and transported to the underworld.

Hecate arrived at the gates to Hades castle. Quickly bypassing the skeletal guards that lurked around the perimeter, Hecate pushed through the doors of the majestic black castle.

Upon entering Hades domain, Hecate felt an unexpected chill crawl up her spine. Shaking off the strange feeling, Hecate fluidly made her way to Hades throne room.

Throwing open the doors, Hecate is immediately greeted by the chilling blast of Hades powers.

"And what makes you think you can so carelessly enter my domain, Hecate?"

Hades black eyes bore deep into Hecate's own acidic green.

"I came to ask a favor of yourself and your wife."

Persephone's dark eyebrow cocks in surprise. Leaning forward and propping her head in her hand, Persephone asks the most obvious question. "What favor?"

Hecate gives Persephone her friendliest smile.

"I would like Hades to help me father my heir. The Fates allowed me a vision of what he would look like and how powerful he would be. Hades and I would not need to have sex, we would simply need to mix our essences together, and then you Persephone, would carry the child. Technically the child will inherit mine and Hades powers, but he shall be considered your child as well."

Persephone's eyes widen in shock and she instinctively leans back in the throne like chair Hades had constructed for her. Glancing at her husband, she and Hades share a look.

"How powerful will he be?" Hade's black eyes pierce Hecate.

"He will succeed my own power, and if what I saw is to be true, he shall master your Hallows."

Hades' eyebrow cocks. "The Hallows are notorious for not taking a master."

Hecate's laugh is light and mysterious. "Exactly."

Hades leans back into his throne. Threading his fingers under his chin, he gains a thoughtful look on his face.

Minutes pass by before Hades finally comes to a conclusion.

"I will allow this. And if he is as powerful as you say he will be, I shall make him my heir as well."

Hecate's smile is radiant, as she looks at Persephone for approval.

Persephone slowly nods her head.

"Yes, I will bear this child. And he will be my heir as well. I will grant him my powers as well."

Hecate and Hades both eye Persephone in shock.

"You truly will, my beloved flower?" Hades asks stroking Persephone's arm.

"Yes, my love. We have both wanted an heir for many eons now and Hecate is giving us the perfect one on a silver platter." Persephone turns her amethyst eyes towards Hecate. "When shall we begin?"

A sly smirk forms on Hecate's ethereal face. "Now."

The procedure was grueling and the pregnancy reached almost sixteen months long, but finally a beautiful heir was born.

A little boy with skin pale as death emerged from Persephone's womb after a painful forty-eight hour labor. His chubby face was scrunched and his little hands were waving madly in the air.

Hades gently plucks the newborn babe from Hecate, carefully lifting him up and inspecting all angles of him.

"So this is the little heir?" Hades runs a hand over the babe's silky black hair. "What shall we name him?"

Persephone smiles before taking the baby back from Hades.

"Hadrian. His name will be Hadrian."

Hecate beams at Persephone before summoning the newly named Hadrian to herself.

"Such a simple name for such a powerful new god." Hecate coos at Hadrian as she traces a finger over his face.

"Yes, but I feel he would like nothing else." Persephone smiles as she watches Hecate play with their new heir.

"He will accomplish many feats. However, my most important question is who will train him as he grows up?"

At Hades' question Hecate's face grows despondent.

"The Fates have shown me that we must allow our heir to be raised by the mortal race of wizards. He is to take the place of a child that is fated to pass tonight."

"WHAT?! I will NOT allow my heir to be raised by mortals!" Hades normally calm composure is contorted into a visage of indignant anger.

Hecate shakes her head, her beautiful brown hair falling in front of her face.

"I am no more happy about this than you Hades, but the Fates say it is the only way our son will grow up without being consumed by the power he possess."

Hades calms down enough to pluck his new heir from Hecate's arms and make his way to sit down next to his wife.

"If we must allow him to be raised by mortals, I will make sure that I keep a close eye on my son growing up."

Persephone shakes her head vigorously. "I agree. I will not let our son go without anything he needs."

Hecate gives the two a gentle smile. "I would not have it any other way."

The three jump when Hadrian makes an unexpected noise from his place in Hades arms. The trio looks down at the infant in Hades' arms when they immediately feel their breath be taken away. Hadrian's eyes had finally opened, and they were the most mesmerizing thing any of them had ever seen.

The iris was Hecate's own acidic green with Persephone's amethyst color rimming the edges. Even Hades' eye color was incorporated in the black flecks that were sprinkled throughout his eyes.

"Do we really have to give him up tonight?" Persephone was giving Hecate her most powerful pair of puppy eyes, and coming from Persephone, that was saying something.

"Yes, but we will all go with him to drop him off." Hecate stares off into space. "Which we will need to do soon."

Hades nods before summoning an onyx stone to his hand. After engraving his insignia into it, he places it on a cord and ties it around Hadrian's neck.

"This will allow me to know if he is ever in danger. He might be a newly birthed god, but I do not trust mortals with my heir."

Hecate and Persephone both nod their heads in agreement.

"We need to take him to his temporary home now."

Hades and Persephone nod before transporting after Hecate.

Arriving at a small cottage, the three gods look around at their surroundings.

"This is where Hadrian is going to grow up?" Persephone asks Hecate.

Hecate sighs despondently. "No, I could only wish, but no. A Dark Lord is going to attack this cottage in an attempt to kill a baby named Harry Potter. Our young Hadrian will take over the place of this Harry and fulfill the prophecy that the Fates have foresaw."

Hades grumbles under his breath before nodding his head toward the dark clothed figure making its way towards the cottages front door.

"I think we have found your 'Dark Lord'." Hades' nose scrunches up. "He reeks of forbidden magic." Hades' eyes narrow on the dark figure before he growls low under his breath. "That fool has created Horcruxes!"

Hades' dark powers begin to seep out from him before Persephone gently places a hand on his arm.

"I know how much cheaters piss you off, but we need to get our heir into this Harry's room before he beats us to it."

Hecate and Hades nod before transporting.

The trio, plus baby, arrive in Harry's room just as the Dark Lord casts the killing curse at Harry. Watching sadly as the infant's soul leaves its body, Hecate pauses time before gently plucking the now corpse from the crib and placing their heir into it.

When Hadrian gives his parents a confused look, they are quick to reassure him that they are not leaving him for long.

"We will always be here when you need us, my son. Just remember that the necklace you wear is only visible to you and that whenever you need us, to think of us. We love you, and we will be with you during your stay with the mortals."

As each god takes a turn kissing and saying their temporary goodbyes to Hadrian, Hecate rewinds time to the exact moment Voldemort cast his avada kedavra.

Unpausing time and watching as the curse rebounds off of Hadrian and destroys Voldemort's mortal body causes Hades to smirk.

"Teaches that cheat not to mess with death."

Persephone only rolls her eyes before tugging on his sleeve.

"We need to leave before all the mortals arrive."

The trio nods before waving goodbye to their son and vanishing into air just as Sirius Black runs through the door.

11 Years Later

Hadrian sits in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He is rolling an onyx pendant through his fingers as he thinks about the past eleven years of his life.

He knew that he was a god, son to not only the patron goddess of Magic, but to one of the Big Three and his wife. He understood why they had left him on Earth with his 'relatives' the Dursleys.

His parents had instantly stepped in when the Dursleys had tried to make Hadrian their slave. They had made it to where Hadrian had his own bedroom and was made to do nothing around the house; though Hadrian still worked in 'aunt' Petunia's garden. He secretly suspected that his love from it came from his mother Persephone.

Sighing as he mentally reviewed everything his mom had told him about Hogwarts, he was interrupted from his musings when his compartment door slid open.

A pale slender boy with silver eyes and pale blonde hair entered his cabin flanked by two goons that easily put Dudley to shame.

"I heard Harry Potter was on the train today, you wouldn't have happened to see him, would you of?" The blonde's pompous attitude instantly grated on Hadrian's nerves.

"No, I cannot say I have seen him today. I am terribly sorry." Hadrian kept his voice polite and short, just as his father had taught him.

The blonde eyes Hadrian's clothes before holding out his hand.

"The name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." His voice came out superior, as if Hadrian should recognize who he was.

Hadrian weighed the pros and cons in his head before finally deciding to shake the blonde's hand.

"Hadrian."

Draco's eyebrow inches up on his forehead. "Just Hadrian?"

"Just Hadrian." Which was true, as gods did not technically have last names.

Draco nods his head. "Well, you will find that some Wizarding folk are better than others Hadrian."

Hadrian nods his head, "I will strive to remember that."

Draco gives a curt nod before turning on his heel and striding out of Hadrian's compartment, his two goons following.

Hadrian rolls his eyes before sending his parents a silent prayer to make it through his school years without killing anyone.

The sorting had been going on for a good thirty minutes before Hadrian's name was finally called.

"Harry Potter."

Hadrian quietly made his way to the front of the room, ignoring the gossip and Draco's disbelieving look.

As the sorting hat was placed on his head, Hadrian instantly felt the presence of another being inside his mind.

"Ah, this is very interesting. I've never had to sort a god before, let alone one posing as a dead student."

"Well, you are the sorting hat, so get to sorting already. We are holding up the line."

"Impatient are we? No need to be, they can wait. But very well. I see a lot of wisdom in you, Ravenclaw would be proud. I can also sense a deep seated loyalty, Hufflepuff would commend you for that. A lot of courage and bravery also lurks in here, Gryffindor would suit you well. But no. I think Slytherin would be the best house to place you in. I can see a lot of your father's slyness in here. You would eat the other houses alive. So it better be... SLYTHERIN!"

Hadrian places the hat back on the stool, before making his way towards Slytherin table. No applause is made and basically everyone is gawking at him, including the esteemed headmaster.

Finally, after finding a place to sit, Slytherin table begins to madly cheer and gloat towards Gryffindor.

Hadrian doesn't notice the put-out expression a certain redhead and bookworm share.

2nd year

It has been a year since Hadrian start Hogwarts and already this Voldemort character is wearing his patience thin.

Not only did Hadrian have to deal with an incompetent DADA professor, he also had to put up with his Head of Houses' constant belittlement.

After a long unfruitful year, Hadrian 'fought' Voldemort for the Sorcerer's Stone. The 'tests' that had been set up were glaringly easy.

Hadrian had easily defeated the pathetic creature claiming to be a Dark Lord; though the image from the Mirror of Erised still lurked in his mind.

Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts, his attention turned back to the common room he was sitting it.

While his orchestration from the rest of the school was understandable, Hadrian truly did not understand why Slytherin house also participated in his isolation. One would think that since he could speak the language of their house's founder, it would gain him more potential allies in the snake house.

Hadrian sighs as he stands and leaves to find a place to talk to his parents, the soft mumbles of gossip about a captured weasel following him.

Stroking the onyx medallion in his hands, Hadrian calls upon his father.

A pillar of smoke arises from the darkness, and his father steps out from its billowing brilliance.

"My son, what is it that you call me for?" Hades voice is of a satiny quality.

Hadrian bows to his father before straitening and explaining his dilemma.

"A Weasley has been taken into the Chamber of Secrets, is it her time to pass, or do I need to save her?"

Hades eyes Hadrian in amusement before quirking his finger towards his heir. Hadrian immediately follows as his father sits on a conjured plush black couch.

"My son, you are twelve now. Still an infant among us gods, but your powers are already surpassing some of the more minor ones. Death magic has already begun leaking throughout your system, so you tell me if young Ginerva's rope is close to being cut."

Hadrian nods his head and follows his father's instructions on how to see the thread of life surrounding every living being.

"Her thread is not to be cut yet."

Hades smiles softly at his son. "Then go save this mortal, my son."

Hadrian nods his head before making his way towards the Chamber, the sword all three of his parents crafted for him resting lightly on his back.

7th year

Hadrian had been hunting down Voldemort's Horcruxes for a couple months now and had finally managed to collect all of them besides the diadem and his pet snake.

Hadrian lightly petted his father's ring and cloak, smiling when they hummed in response to him. All Hadrian had to gather was the wand from Voldemort and he would have collected all of his father's Hallows.

Throughout the past couple of years Hadrian was faced with many obstacles. Not that the obstacles were necessarily difficult, but they proved themselves in the way that they helped shape Hadrian.

Most gods were cool or indifferent, but being on Earth and learning all that it had to offer in the terms of humanity had caused Hadrian to grow up with a passion for all living things. Something of which his parents silently approved of; they did not want an egotistical heir.

Sensing Voldemort's magic approaching Hogwarts, an evil smirk graces Hadrian face as he gathers his magic and disappears in a swirling black mist.

The final battle had been won. Hadrian had destroyed the rest of Voldemort's Horcruxes, including the one that tried to cling onto him. Hadrian chuckled manically under his breath as he thought of what his father would do to the cheater.

Looking out over the battlefield, he was pleased to note that many of the fallen were Death Eaters.

Hadrian felt his mother's hand grasp onto his shoulder.

"My son, you have done well. Your father and other mother agree with me that it is time to start your more formal training."

Hadrian looks into the matching eyes of his mother, Hecate.

"We're will you be sending me?"

Hecate gives Hadrian a sly grin.

"First you will spend a thousand years working with Salazar Slytherin, then Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Once your training with the four founders is complete, you shall spend two thousand years working under the guidance of my most powerful half-blooded son, Merlin."

Hadrian nods his head thoughtfully, "Will I be traveling back in time, or will I be training with them in father's realm?"

Hecate gives her son a proud smile. "You will be training with them in Hades' realm; however you shall be placed in a part of it where time does not pass."

Hadrian again nods his head before eyeing his mother carefully. "There is more that you are not telling me."

Hecate smirks at her son. "After completing training with them, you will get personal one-on-one training with Persephone, Hades and I. Unlike with your first part of training, we will keep you until we are absolutely sure that you have mastered your powers."

Hadrian groans. "When do we start?"

Hecate pats her heir on the head. "Now."

Many eons later

Hadrian stood before his parents with his head held high. His training had lasted for eons, but eventually he had met and surpassed the goals and expectations his parents had for him.

Hadrian could now not only best each of his parents individually in battle, his power was so great he could beat them all three at once.

Hecate, Persephone and Hades could not be more proud of choosing Hadrian as an heir. They had never felt power as righteous as his, and were infinitely glad that he was their son and heir.

The three gaze upon their son, whose appearance was set on that of a seventeen year old. His skin was still as pale as death and his height only reached 5'4 when he was not in his god form. His inky black hair fell in waves around his body and his enchanting eyes had only grown even more beautiful.

"Today is your 20,000 birthday, my son." Hades began. "And I and your mothers understand how important finding your mate is to you. So as a birthday present and a graduation present, we will tell you where to find your mate."

Hadrian felt his magic jump in excitement at the declaration. He had waited so long for the opportunity to meet his mate. After waiting so long to meet his mate, Hadrian didn't care if they were a troll.

"Your mate is the half-blood son of Poseidon. He is currently making his way to Camp Half-Blood. If you wish to meet him, we will send you there under the guise as one of our own half-blooded children."

Hadrian's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. "Isn't Chiron and Dionysus stationed there? Wouldn't they be able to recognize my powers as a gods and not a half-bloods?"

Hecate nods her head, "Yes, but we have already thought about this. I will place a charm on your necklace that will act as a mask to cover up your powers, but because you are so powerful, Hades will have to claim you as his."

Hadrian rolls his eyes skywards. "Good thing I have already met Uncle Zeus, or I would fear that he would attempt to somehow kill me."

Persephone lets out a small giggle. "Yes and I would say he found the lightning bolt on your forehead quit ironic."

Hadrian pouts at his mother before giving his father big puppy eyes.

"Yes I would say that my idiotic brother found that too amusing." Giving Hadrian a sympathetic look, Hades gently tugs on a lock of Persephone's hair. "Quiet, my love, we must inform our son of the happenings."

Persephone instantly sobers. Sharing a quick glace with Hecate, Persephone heaves a sigh.

"Your mate is being framed as the Lightning Thief to Zeus' master bolt. However, because we had Hecate here, we were able to realize that the traitor was actually the son of Hermes. Zeus and Hades, on Hecate's suggestion, have decided to still pretend that they believe your mate is the thief. It will give your mate a quest to go on, and as long as you volunteer to go along with him, you will be able to bond with your mate."

Hadrian nods his head. "What is my mate's name?"

Hecate smiles brightly at her son. "Perseus Jackson, though I hear he prefers to go by Percy."

Hadrian gives his parents a radiant smile, his white teeth catching on the non-existent light in the throne room.

"You better claim me fast father, because I am not sleeping in a cabin full of Hermes children."

Hades chuckles softly before making a shooing motion with his hand.

"Go on and get to the camp, you little brat."

Hadrian flashes his parents one last smile before disappearing in a swirl of shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here is the second chapter for y'all. It's kind of shitty, I know this so ya don't gotta tell me.

I want to say a big 'Thank You' to everyone that has commented so far. If this story remains at least semi-popular I'll try to get updates up quickly.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP or PJ.

Enjoy the story!

Hadrian appears out of the darkness standing next to Thalia's tree. Smiling sadly at the majestic pine, Hadrian gently places his hand on the rough bark and sends a tiny jolt of nature magic into its trunk.

If there was one thing he did not agree with his father on it was his wrathful perusal of Zeus' demigod daughter. While Hadrian was impartial towards The Pact the Big Three had made, Hades took to it with zealous, even going as far to spurn the mortal woman Maria di Angelo; though Persephone did admit later that if Hades did have an affair that resulted in children, she would of gladly killed them and the mortal skank.

Hadrian could only feel relief when his father agreed not to send any monsters that would actually harm his mate. He had no doubt however if Percy wasn't his mate, Alecto would have gotten a decent chunk out of him.

Shaking his head, Hadrian made his way through the barrier that protected Camp Half-blood, shivering slightly as he felt the ancient magic wash over him.

Making his way to what they call The Big House, Hadrian let his eyes wonder over the majestic landscape that made up the camp. Hadrian spots the cabins off in the distance, frowning at the decrepit state of cabin 13. Hadrian couldn't blame Chiron for the sad looking cabin; Hades hadn't fathered a demigod child since the Second World War.

Shaking his head, Hadrian continued towards the sprawling blue house.

The first thing Hadrian notices is the huge wraparound deck and numerous windows.

Fluidly making his way up the stairs, Hadrian is greeted with the scowling visage of Dionysius. Hadrian couldn't hold in his snort of amusement at the cheetah print shirt he was wearing.

"And what are you laughing at, demigod?"

"Nothing sir."

Purple eyes glare into acidic green before breaking off and calling over his shoulder. "Chiron! We have a cocky demigod with an attitude out here! Come take care of it before I do!"

An older man with a mane of curly brown hair and a horse's body comes from around the house.

Tilting his head towards Dionysus, Chiron asks with a cheeky grin. "Now Mr. D I think it is quit too early to be yelling already, don't you?"

Mr. D scowls at Chiron while Chiron turns to face Hadrian.

"I have never seen you before, so you must be new here. Please tell me, do you know where you are?" Chiron's voice is kind and gentle, Hadrian instantly likes him.

Playing the part of a scared and nervous demigod, Hadrian pushes his two pointer fingers together and pretends to be abashed.

"Sort of, a couple of days ago I was attacked by some winged monster, and after that I heard a voice in my head telling me to go to a place called Camp Half-blood."

Chiron's eyebrows crease. "A voice you say? Very interesting… Did it say anything else?"

Hadrian shakes his head before twirling his necklace around in his fingers.

"Besides directions on how to get here and that once I made it here I would be safe, no."

Chiron hums under his breath, sharing a look with Dionysus.

"And what is your name young man?"

"Hadrian."

Catching Hadrian's continued movement with the small black stone hanging from Hadrian's necklace, Chiron nods towards it.

"Well Hadrian, my name is Chiron. Would you mind telling me how long you've had that necklace? You seem pretty attached to it."

Acidic green eyes meet Chiron's own navy blue.

"I've had it all my life; my mother said that it was the only thing my father left me."

"Would you mind if I could see it? It might help me explain some things better to you."

Hadrian nods before carefully taking off the necklace. Delicately placing it in Chiron's outstretched hand; Hadrian waits for him to recognize the insignia carved into it.

Chiron feels his eyes widen when he sees the familiar insignia of Hades Helm of Darkness carved into the smooth onyx stone.

"You said that your father left you this necklace?"

Hadrian nods his head. "That's what my mom told me."

Chiron hums slightly before handing the necklace back to Hadrian.

"Do you know what a demigod is Hadrian?"

"Aren't they the children of a god and mortal?"

Chiron clamps a hand on Hadrian's shoulder. "That's correct. A demigod, or half-blood, is the offspring of a mortal and gods union. They receive specific powers from their god parent; however this makes them a target for monsters that live in the Mist."

Hadrian tilts his head cutely to the side. "The Mist?"

Chiron nods his head thoughtfully. "Yes. Mist is a supernatural force that was created by Hecate. She, and her children, can control Mist to twist the eyesight of a mortal and make them believe any supernatural thing they witnessed was actually a normal everyday occurrence. For example, if you were to unsheathe a magical sword, it would look like a baseball bat or rifle to a mortal."

Hadrian made his eyes grow wide, as if in astonishment, before shaking his head. "While that is very interesting, what does it have to do with me?"

Chiron gives Hadrian an understanding smile. "Because you are a demigod, young Hadrian," Patting Hadrian gently on the back, he continues. "I suspect I know who your immortal parent is, though I do not want to voice my suspicions until I am a hundred percent certain."

Noticing a camper walking by, Chiron calls out to him. "Luke! Will you take Hadrian here on a tour of the camp? He just arrived, and until he is claimed will you set him up a place in your father's cabin?"

Walking over Luke gives Hadrian a friendly smile, his light blue eyes twinkling. "That's alright with me Chiron; I gave Percy a tour a couple of days ago, though I find it odd we have gotten two new demigods in such a short time from each other."

Dionysus, who was still standing unnoticed, snorted in disdain.

"And if we're lucky, they'll be the last two of the summer."

Chiron laughs good naturedly at Dionysus. "Mr. D, your mood is incredibly poignant today. Have you been attempting to drink wine again?" Chiron winks towards Hadrian before making a shooing motion. "You guys get on with your tour now. Lunch will be served shortly."

Watching as the two demigods got further away, Chiron turns to Dionysus, his visage turning into one of complete seriousness. "Did you see the insignia on his necklace?"

Dionysus' face his grim as he nods. "Yes, and if having one of their sons at camp wasn't bad enough, we get saddled with his? It will certainly be interesting around here. Let us hope they do not become," Dionysus shudders, "Friends."

Chiron gives a hearty laugh before thumping Dionysus on the back.

"Don't sound so disheartened, maybe the gods will take pity on you and reduce your sentence."

The rumbling echo in the distant sky causes Chiron to smirk.

"So Hadrian was it?" Luke looks toward him for confirmation, at seeing Hadrian's nod he continues. "I'm Luke, son of Hermes."

Hadrian plasters a downcast expression on his face. "I don't know who my immortal parent is."

Luke clamps a strong hand on Hadrian's shoulder. "Don't worry a lot of the demigods here don't know who their godly parent is. It's only your first day here though, so there is still a big chance you might get claimed soon." At Hadrian's still upset appearance, Luke tacked on. "We just got a new camper a couple of days ago who didn't get claimed till yesterday, so just you wait, It'll happen."

Hadrian gives Luke a timid smile before they stop in front of a cabin with the number eleven painted on it.

Waving his hand in mock extravagance towards the rundown looking cabin, Luke began his introduction. "This is Hermes cabin, or cabin eleven, we have an acceptance policy set on our cabin that we will house all unclaimed demigods, and the demigods from minor gods who don't have a cabin. Excuse the chipping paint and worn-out look; it's all part of our homey feel." Luke gives Hadrian a serious look. "While we are very welcoming here at cabin eleven, keep a close watch on your things because we are notorious thieves."

"Thanks for the heads up."

Luke flashes Hadrian a friendly smile. "It aint no problem, now let's get your stuff set up so we can head to the Dining Pavilion and get something to eat."

Hadrian nods his head before following Luke into the cabin from hell.

Hadrian plops down on a bench in the Pavilion, resting his head against the table. Now Hadrian understood while his father was always so worn out after a meeting with Hermes.

Luke laughs heartily at him before tugging on his arm. "Come on squirt, we have to offer a small portion of our meals to the gods, though you can choose a specific one if you want."

Hadrian eyes Luke in confusion. "The gods don't eat mortal food though, do they?"

Luke shakes his head before leaning down and whispering in his ear, "I honestly think they just like the smell of burnt food." In a louder voice he continues. "Now come on so we can eat."

Hadrian follows Luke to a giant burning bonfire watching as he silently scrapes a small portion of food off of his plate before moving on. Hadrian steps up to the burning flame and scrapes a portion of his own food into the fire while sending a 'prayer' to his father.

"If you do not claim me soon, and make me sleep in that infernal cabin, I will dye your wardrobe pink and make it stay that way for a month."

Making his way make back to Hermes table, Hadrian sits down and begins to mechanically eat his food. Noticing the golden goblet sitting on the table in front of him, he gives Luke a questioning look when he sees it's empty.

"They're enchanted to fill with whatever drink, non-alcoholic, that you tell it you want."

Nodding his head, Hadrian watches as his goblet fills with water.

It was dinner when Dionysus finally decided to introduce Hadrian to the camp.

"I know you are all pretty interested in the new camper, so I would like to call Harrison up to the front to say hello."

Scowling at Dionysus, Hadrian made his way to the front of the tables.

"My name is Hadrian not Harrison." Nodding to the amused looking campers, Hadrian continued. "It is nice to meet you all."

After his greeting Hadrian stands with his arms crossed across his chest glaring at Dionysus until he clears his throat.

"Yes well, thank you Harry, you can have a seat now."

Rolling his eyes, Hadrian is about to make his way back towards Hermes table when a collective gasp goes through the Pavilion.

Noticing a younger camper pointing to a spot above his head, Hadrian follows his finger until his eyes land on a pitch black crown floating above his head.

Inwardly smirking, Hadrian turns big green eyes towards Chiron.

"What does this mean?"

Chiron, noticing Hadrian's distressed look, moves to stand by him.

"Well it looks like our newest camper has been claimed; Hadrian your immortal parent is Hades." Nodding towards a teenager sitting at a table by himself, Chiron whispers to Hadrian. "Why don't you go sit next to Perseus, he is the only other son of one of the Big Three so you two will have to share the table."

Nodding his head to Chiron, Hadrian makes his way to the table his mate is sitting at.

Sitting down across from Percy, Hadrian gives him a shy smile.

"Hadrian Black, son of Hades."

Percy smiles at Hadrian, his blue green eyes twinkling in delight.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I've got to say I'm relieved your father is as notorious as mine, because sitting at this table alone sucks."

"Well I'm glad that I could be of service to you." Hadrian gives Percy a cheeky grin. "We'll be loners together."

Nodding his head at Hadrian, Percy gives him another bright white smile.

"Yes, together."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait, my laptop broke and I just managed to get a new one yesterday. I will try to update all my other stories within the next week for y'all.(:

So, Monday is my birthday so as a birthday present y'all should all review my stories and tell me whatcha think!

As a challenge for y'all and myself, if this story can get to 55 comments by the time I work on the update, I will make the next chapter at least 5,000 words long!(:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP or PJ

Hadrian and Percy are standing shoulder to shoulder in a group of a couple dozen demigods. Both are wearing mail armor, though Hadrian believes he feels more comfortable in his than Percy, judging by his companions consistent squirming.

Chiron is standing above the assembled demigods, smiling graciously down at them.

"Hello everyone and welcome to another riveting game of Capture the Flag! Now I understand you have already prepared your teams before this, but I will need someone to allow young Percy and Hadrian to join their team."

Chiron's dark blue eyes scan the crowd before Luke finally moves forward.

Placing a hand on each of the newer demigod's shoulders, Luke gives Chiron a slightly cocky smile.

"They can join my team. I'm sure having the sons of two of the Big Three will make for an easy victory for us!" Flashing Hadrian and Percy a charming smile, Luke calls over his shoulder to his team mates. "We need two helmets for our newest players!"

As two helmets are passed to the front, Luke hands them to his to newest team mates.

Bending down slightly, Luke whispers in a hushed voice. "When the game starts, I want you two to stay with me. I'm going to at least try to get you two out alive."

Hadrian and Percy share a wide-eyed look before following Luke and the rest of their team to the 'starting line'.

Hadrian watches as his mate is dealt several powerful blows from the blonde guarding the red flag, Annabeth he thinks her name is.

Gripping the bronze sword tightly, Hadrian wishes his mate wasn't so hard headed in wanting to face her alone. It has only been a couple of weeks since Hadrian joined the camp, but he knew Percy had something to prove against the blonde.

Hadrian had promised Percy not to get involved, but after watching the red warrior toy with his mate, while leaving long bleeding gashes across his torso, he was about to go back on his word and show this pathetic little half-blood not to hurt what was his.

Glancing behind him at the rustling leafs, Hadrian doesn't know whether he should feel relieved or not about the arrival of both teams.

Restraining himself from sending a rather vicious hex at the blonde, Hadrian watches as she kicks his already downed mate in the stomach and turns to the assembled demigods, raising her sword in believed victory.

Hadrian smirks when he notices the presence of Poseidon whirling around Percy's head.

Percy begins to slowly crawl towards the small stream, ignoring the gloating and boasting of the red team, and sticks his hand in the water.

The water swirls up Percy's arm closing all previously bleeding wounds and giving Percy an adrenaline rush.

Picking up his sword, Percy stalks towards Annabeth. She barely manages to turn around and lift her own sword in defense before he unleashes a barrage of slashes on her.

Annabeth can barely keep up as Percy mercilessly knocks her sword from her hands and places the tip at her throat.

"Surrender, Daughter of Athena."

Annabeth's blue eyes narrow and a sneer forms on her face, but she raises her hands in defeat.

Percy's sea-foam green eyes catch Hadrian's own acidic green, before Percy sends Hadrian a small smile getting a nod in return.

Hadrian's eyes follow the toned form of his mate as Percy picks up the red flag, both teams parting before him like waves. Walking back across the stream, Percy digs the red flag into the slightly muddy ground.

Both teams stare dumb struck before everyone clothed in blue begins cheering loudly.

Hadrian clapping loudest of all.

Hadrian is sitting on Percy's bed in Poseidon's cabin listening to his mate explain the prophecy that the oracle told him, along with the quest he must go on the retrieve Zeus' master bolt and stop a war from forming between the Olympians.

"-and now I have to go on a quest to the underworld to get Zeus' bolt back from Hades and I was wondering because you're the son of Hades if you will go with me."

Hadrian blinks his eyes slowly. Hadrian didn't understand where he got the idea that Hades had stolen the master bolt, but he figured it was in the story Percy had rushed through.

Nodding his head, Hadrian finally replies. "Yes I will go with you. It will give me a chance to meet my father."

Smiling brightly, Percy captures Hadrian in a bone crushing hug, his green eyes watering slightly.

"Thank you so much Hadrian, I know it is a lot to ask for, but I wouldn't want anyone else to go. You're turning into one of my best friends."

Hadrian's gut clenches on the word 'friends' but he figured this was why his parents told him he needed to go on the quest with Percy.

"That's what friends are for, right?"

Percy flashes Hadrian a blinding white smile.

"Exactly."

Clapping his hands together Percy gives Hadrian a serious look.

"We leave tomorrow morning. Chiron said he has gotten us a way into the city, but after that we are on our own. I'll meet you at The Big House in the morning."

Hadrian smiles softly at Percy before giving him a gentle hug of his own.

"I'll see you in the morning. Try to get some sleep."

Hadrian beckons Percy one last goodnight, closing the door to his cabin.

Stroking the onyx pendant between his fingers, Hadrian concentrates of calling out to his father. Usually he would simply go to the underworld to visit him, but after accidently appearing in on his parents 'alone' night, Hadrian was much more comfortable with summoning his parents to him.

Watching as black mist seeps from the cracks of the dreary cabin floors, Hadrian smiles at his father as Hades steps through the darkness.

"It is nice to see you, father."

Hades moves to sit on the bed next to his son. Running his fingers through soft black hair, Hades gives Hadrian a rare smile.

"I have missed you, my son."

Hadrian gives his father a smile of his own before his face turns serious.

"While I love seeing you father, I think you know the real reason I called you here."

Hades nods his head thoughtfully. "Yes, your young demigod mate has a quest."  
"While I understand the need for us to go on this quest together, is there anything I must know before him and I embark tomorrow."

Hades eyes his heir thoughtfully. While Hadrian had grown to be an extremely powerful god, he was still a child in the eyes of the immortals. His measly 20,000 years might seem infinite in the minds of mortals, but to the truly immortal beings he was nothing more than a teenager.

Hades snorts slightly to himself at the thought of Hadrian being referred to as a pubescent, seeing as he could best himself and his mothers in a fight, but it was true.

Seeing the worry in his son's eyes, Hades tells his heir exactly what Hecate had told him.

"Your mother has told me that you cannot help young Percy at every turn. He must act as his own person or he will never come into his true powers and will never learn to accept you. You must let Percy make all the major decisions and suffer the consequences should they arise. You are a god and your mate only half, so in order for him to be able to stand next to a being even more powerful than Chaos himself, he will need to learn discipline and deal with challenges when faced with them. I'm not saying you cannot help Percy on his quest, but you must not complete his quest for him."

Hadrian hangs his head after his father's speech. While he knew that he couldn't use his powers to fix everything for Percy, he was at least hoping he could make it easier for his mate. Hadrian knew that he would have to let Percy become his own person, especially if Percy was to be his dominate.

Shaking his head, Hadrian looks into his father's black eyes.

"What obstacles are we going to have to face?"

Hades laughs boisterously.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Noticing the un-amused look on Hadrian's face, Hades decides to give him some information, Hadrian's threat about dying his wardrobe pink was not idle, he had done it successfully before. "Not only will he have to face Medusa, Echidna and the Chimera but he will also have to find my Helm, because it too has been stolen."

Rolling his eyes skywards, Hadrian sighs to himself. "It is a good thing then that you and uncle Zeus know who the real thief is, or I would have to pray for my mates safety." Narrowing his eyes, Hadrian adds as an afterthought. "The demigod Luke is a very convincing actor, if I did not know already that he was the thief, I probably wouldn't have suspected him."

Hades nods his head in agreement before standing leisurely.

"While it has been pleasant visiting you, I must return to your mom in the Underworld. She was trying to redecorate the castle when I left."

Both Hades and Hadrian share a horrified shiver.

"Please go and stop her, I know eventually Percy and I will make our way down there, and I would rather his first visit to your castle not be seen as a joke."

Hades softly slaps Hadrian upside the head before disappearing in a cloud of black mist, words echoing in the dank cabin.

"Cheeky brat. I'll see you soon."

Hadrian smiles before laying down to catch some sleep. Thoughts of his mate filling dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Hadrian leisurely made his way to the Big House, silently mulling over his father's words. While he knew he couldn't do Percy's quest for him, if he thought Percy was in over his head, he would step in. Hadrian knew that Percy had to make his own decisions and learn to deal with the consequences, but knowing that his mate could possibly be seriously injured during this quest rubbed him the wrong way. Shaking his head and sighing as he kicked a rock, Hadrian lifted his eyes from the ground and instantly froze at the sight before him.

Hadrian felt his eyes narrow dangerously and his magic lash out viciously at the blue eyed daughter of Athena, Annabeth he had to remind himself, who was resting a casual hand on Percy's bicep. Withholding a snarl that rose up his throat, Hadrian gripped ahold of his magic tightly, not allowing it to incinerate the pathetic mortal.

Reigning in his magic, and his building temper, Hadrian casually approaches the duo, silently sending an itching hex at the chit and watching in no small amount of satisfaction as she removed her hand and began itching her side.

"Good morning Percy." Hadrian said flashing Percy a bright white smile.

Percy responded with an easy grin of his own. "Morning Hadrian, sleep well?"

"Extremely," Hadrian's eyes cut over to Annabeth who was still persistently scratching her side, "shouldn't we be heading over to the Big House now, however? Chiron is probably already waiting on us."

Percy's sea green eyes widen marginally, obviously having lost track of time while talking to the chit, before grabbing ahold of Hadrian's hand and impatiently began pulling him towards their destination.

Looking over his shoulder, Percy waved a hand towards Annabeth, yelling out a goodbye.

\-------

Hadrian and Percy sit in front of Chiron, both silently listening as he explains to them the details of the quest.

"I need to stress the urgency of this quest to you, it is very time sensitive. You only have ten days till the Summer Solstice, which is the deadline Zeus gave Poseidon to get his Master Bolt back. If you two cannot get the bolt back to Zeus by then, than I fear for the safety of our world. Olympus will be divided into a war, and I honestly do not know which side would have the best chance of winning." Chiron stops talking momentarily to level Percy and Hadrian with a hard look. "Do you understand the gravity of this situation?"

Both Hadrian and Percy nod their heads seriously, grimly.

"The entrance to the Underworld is located in Las Vegas. It would normally only take a few hours to get there, however because you are both sons of Zeus' brothers, there is a possibility that he might very well blast you from the sky, seeing as it is his domain."

Percy's eyebrows crinkle together. "Then how will we get there?"

"I will have Argus drive you into the city, but after that you are unfortunately on your own." Chiron gives Percy a reassuring smile. "It is not like we are sending you woefully under prepared though. You will be given ten drachmas to use as you wish on this quest. Remember to spend it wisely."

Percy nods his head before turning and giving Hadrian a brave smile.

"Are you ready to go? Got Everything?"

Hadrian gestures to the small backpack resting against his back.

As Hadrian and Percy stand to head out Chiron calls out to them.

"Are you sure you do not want Grover to accompany you?"

Percy shakes his head despondently. "I already asked him but the Council will not allow him to accompany us. Something about someone turning into a tree the last time he tried to help a demigod?"

The only response that Chiron gave was a sad shake of his head.

\-----

Percy and Hadrian were silently making their way to were Argus was supposed to meet them with the car outside of Camp Half-Blood when they heard the sound of Percy's name being called.

"Percy! Wait up!"

Stopping and turning around, both emerald and sea-green eyes land on Luke, who was jogging to catch up with them.

"I'm glad I caught you. I have something for you that should help you on your quest." Luke reaches into the bag hanging off his shoulder and brings out a small box. Handing it over to Percy who gratefully takes it. Pulling the lid off the box, Percy is surprised to find a pair of converse with small white wings attached to the back. Looking questioningly at Luke, Luke is quick to explain.

"They are my dad's, he has hundreds of them. The wings on the back will actually allow you to fly, I figured that they might come in handy for you later down the road. You never know what you are going to run into, especially seeing as how this is your first quest." Luke's smile seems genuine enough, his eyes gleaming with friendliness.

Percy smiles broadly back at Luke before placing the small box inside of his backpack. "Thank you, Luke. I will be sure to remember them, I bet they will come in handy at one point or another."

"Another thing, I want you to take this shield, it should be able to help you in any fight you get in."

Luke throws Percy a shield, the design on the front reminding Hadrian of Medusa's head.

As Luke and Percy continue the small chatter, Luke giving Percy small hints of advice, Hadrian's eyes narrow on Percy's backpack. He sensed the curse placed on the shoes, but could not risk saying anything, because magic sensing did not fall into the category or powers he could have inherited from his father. Hadrian knew that the shoes would try to drag Percy into the pits of Tartarus and he be damned if he let such a fate befall upon his mate. He also could sense Zeus' Master Bolt hidden in a containment spot in the shield. Silently vowing to come up with a reason to convince Percy to part with the shoes, Hadrian zones back in on the conversation.

"It was great seeing you before the quest. Again, thanks for the gifts and all the advice."

Luke only claps Percy on the back. "Think nothing of it. Just come back safe. You are the only one who can end the storm that's brewing up top."

"You can count on me and Hadrian." Giving Hadrian a small smile as he said it.

Luke's grin is blinding. "I know I can."

Waving them off, Luke jogs back down to the camp.

Watching him go, Hadrian turns to Percy and gives him a serious look.

"You cannot use the shoes he gave you."

Percy's eyebrows knight in confusion. "Why not?"

"Think Percy, you are the son of the sea god. As of right now, your father and Zeus are in the middle of preparing for war. If Zeus were to find you in his realm, what do you think he would do to you?"

Percy audibly gulps, seeing where Hadrian was coming from. However, he would feel bad if he simply threw the gift away.

"We will keep the shoes until we find a good use for them, how about that?"

Hadrian nods his head in agreement, knowing his mate is too kind hearted too haphazardly through away something that had just been given to him.

"We need to hurry and get to Argus though, before he decides that we are too much trouble and leaves us behind."

Hurriedly nodding his head, Percy begins running through the forest and past the border of Camp Half-Blood, Hadrian following closely behind him.

\----

Sitting in the back of the small black Nissan, Hadrian contemplates the best way to get them to his father's realm. He knew flying was out of the option, which left them either hitch-hiking or taking a bus. Looking at his mate, who seemed in heavy thought himself, Hadrian thought it best if they were to take a bus.

Percy blinks when Argus suddenly stops on a semi-deserted street.

"This is your stop boys, good luck."

Both Percy and Hadrian mumble thanks before climbing out. Standing on the sidewalk and watching the car drive away, Percy turns to Hadrian with wide eyes.

"This is it, Hadrian! This is our first quest."

Hadrian smiles indulgently at Percy. "Yes it is, and we are going to kick this quest's arse!"

"What do you think we should do first?" Percy looks imploringly at Hadrian, who sighs.

"We should decide whether we want to hitch-hike or catch a bus to Las Vegas. Hitch-hiking would be cheaper but taking a bus could get us there faster."

Percy nods his head slowly, mulling over the options in his head before finally coming to a conclusion.

"I agree, we should take the bus, hitch-hiking is unreliable and our quest is time sensitive."

Nodding his head, inwardly pleased at his mate's decision, Hadrian followed Percy to the bus stop.

As the number seven bus pulls up to the curb and opens its' door, Percy and Hadrian quickly get on it, each dropping a Drachma into the driver's scaly green hand.

Taking a seat in the back, Hadrian and Percy squash into a seat together.

They had been on the bus for about three hours before it came to another stop. Hadrian instinctively looks up and is surprised to note The Furies getting on and heading back to sit next to them. Glancing over to make sure Percy is still sound asleep, Hadrian leans over to Alecto.

"What are you three doing here?" Hadrian hisses softly.

Alecto's black eyes subserviently drop to the ground, recognizing Hadrian as the son of her master.

"We have been sent here to help move along the quest."

Hadrian gives her a confused look. "It has only been three hours."

Alecto nods her head before sharing a look with her two sisters. Turning back around she whispers her reply back to him.

"Yes, but Fate has intended young Perseus to run into Medusa, and he cannot do that unless we attack him now. It will cause him to escape, running right into her lair."

Hadrian's emerald eyes cut back to his mate, who was peacefully slumbering against the window.

"Attack me now, it should cause enough of a racket to wake him and make him engage in the fight."

Alecto and her sisters solemnly dip their heads in response before reverting to their true forms and attacking the god with zealous.

\------

Percy's lungs burn with each breath he took. He and Hadrian had the fight of their lives with Mrs. Dodds and the two other old ladies. They barely made it out with there lives; jumping, running and ducking away from the fireballs that had been blasted at them.

Gasping loudly and leaning against the tree he was closest to, Percy presses his hand against the stitch he had acquired in his side. Looking over at Hadrian he was slightly miffed that the other boy was not having the same problem.

"How are you not dying right now? We just ran over two miles, and that is AFTER fighting The Furies!"

Hadrian laughs boisterously at Percy. "Because, unlike you, I was trained from a young age to believe that cardio is a very important thing to be good at."

Percy's eyes narrow on Hadrian before he mumbles curses at the other boy under his breath, not aware that he can hear him. Hadrian only smirks.

Finally catching his breath, Percy stands back up, and gestures in the direction in front of them.

"I think I see a building over in that direction."

Silently following behind Percy as they make their way along the slightly woodened path, Hadrian already has a bad feeling of what is about to happen.

Approaching a slightly decrepit building with the name "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium" written across the top in fading red letters, Percy and Hadrian notice the stone statues littered around the front. Upon closer inspection, Percy sees cobwebs growing on some of them, while others look to be in pristine condition.

Shuddering slightly at the life-like quality of the statues, Percy continues to the front of the shop, where he opens the door and beckons Hadrian to go in before him.

As if hearing the small bell ding at the opening of the door, a young looking woman enters from the back of the shop. She is wearing sunglasses and a turban wrapped around her head.

"Hello! Hello! Why, it is not every day that I get two such strapping looking lads that come into my shop!"

The woman accosts Hadrian and Percy into an adjourning room that contained a small table and chairs; obviously her dining room.

"What are you two boys doing in here? It is not often I get business."

Percy and Hadrian share a look before Percy answers her.

"My friend and I are traveling to Las Vegas, unfortunately our car broke down a couple miles back. We spotted your shop off in the distance and decided to stop in to stop in and catch our breath before we continued on our way to find a gas station."

Aunty Em nodded along with the story, faking genuine sympathy.

"Poor, poor boys, why don't I feed you something so that you get a little food in your stomachs. Free of charge, of course."

Percy nods along enthusiastically, while Hadrian watches who he knows to be Medusa play his mate into one of her little games.

Watching 'Aunty Em' walk into the back room, supposedly the kitchen, Hadrian turns to his mate.

"Percy, something fishy is going on here."

Percy's sea-green eyes regard Hadrian in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"The life-like quality of the statues, the deserted look to this shop, the fact that 'Aunt Em' is wearing a turban and sunglasses." Hadrian gives Percy a serious look. "Think Percy, Aunty Em... Em..."

Percy looks deep in thought before his eyes widen.

"Medusa."

"So you figured me out so early into the game, you are a smart one, Son of Hades." Whipping their heads around to Medusa, who was thankfully still wearing her glasses, the two boys stand up slowly and begin to back towards the door.

"It was not that hard, Medusa, the signs were there for anyone who was willing to look for them."

Medusa releases a hissy laugh. "Yes, but most do not."

Reaching up to unwind the turban around her head, a group of snakes is revealed. Smiling maliciously at Percy, Medusa begins to slowly approach them.

"Young Percy, I used to date your father."

Medusa removes her sunglasses quickly, exposing her eyes. Thankfully Hadrian is quick enough to draw Percy's eyes away from her face.

"Do not look her directly in her eyes."

Percy nods and they both make a run for the garden maze that is out the backdoor.

Hadrian ducks behind a column of vines. He knows that he cannot interrupt in Percy's quest, but Medusa has it out for Poseidon. Hadrian could easily defeat Medusa as if she was nothing more than a fly, but Percy cannot. The only training Percy has is the informal and relatively short training he had received while at the camp. Rolling his eyes skywards, Hadrian silently warns his father and uncle that if he thought Percy was in mortal trouble, like being turned to stone, he would immediately step in.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Hadrian notices Percy using his IPod as a reflective device to help him see Medusa. Hadrian smirks at how clever he was on his feet.

Feeling Medusa's magic hastily approaching, Hadrian knows Percy must have seen her reflection because he unleashes Riptide.

"Tell me Perseus, are your eyes really as beautiful as I have been told they are? Do they really look just like your fathers?" Medusa's voice echoes through the room ominously.

Percy's eye twitches as he stealthily moves from behind the column he was hiding behind and approaches Medusa from behind.

Silently lifting Riptide higher in his hands, Percy swigs the celestial sword in a wide arc, beheading Medusa in one clean movement.

Hadrian whistles as he comes out of his hiding spot. The fight was rather anti-climatic; he was expecting Medusa to put up more than a fight than she did.

"Good job, Perce."

Percy gives Hadrian a cheeky grin before glaring at Medusa's head. Bending down and picking up the head, being careful to not look into her eyes, Percy takes it into the reception area where he begins looking for a box. After five minutes of searching, Percy finds a box just big enough to fit Medusa's head in.

Placing her head in the box and writing the receiving address onto the box, Hadrian laughs softly from his spot watching beside Percy.

"The gods are not going to like that very much."

"Well, it will show them that I am done fucking around. Besides," Percy gives Hadrian a mischievous smile. "I know how the gods love their gifts. I am sure they will just die when they receive this one."

Hadrian laughs, as he watches the 'gift' disappear into a cloud of smoke.

\-------

Hadrian and Percy sit on the train heading to Vegas. The day had been long and Hadrian knew Percy was at his breaking point, the head proved it. Hadrian knew that Percy felt like ever since finding out his true parentage, his life had been made into a literal hell. He was constantly looked down upon, belittled and accused of acts he did not commit.

Hadrian could only hope that after the quest was finished he could take Percy to his own private dimension. It was quiet and peaceful there, him being the only 'human' inhabitant. He though Percy would find the tranquility enjoyable.

Looking over at his mate, who was again sleeping soundly against the side of Hadrian's arm. Smiling down at the sleeping boy, Hadrian began softly running his fingers through the other's hair, humming a soft lullaby under his breath.

\-------

The train lurched to a halt at the Gateway Arch and Percy and Hadrian made their way off.

Watching Percy stretch his arms above his head, his shirt riding up to reveal golden skin, causes Hadrian's mouth to water slightly.

Forcing himself to look away, Hadrian coughs slightly to gain Percy's attention.

"We need to stock up on our supplies. We still have six drachmas left, I will take three to get clothes, you should take the other half to grab some food. We will meet back up on the bottom level before we finish heading to Vegas."

Percy nods his head before heading to the elevator, usually they had food in gift shops, he was hoping to snag a few things for him and Hadrian.

Hadrian… now that was a whole new can of worms that Percy could not decide whether to open or not. He had found Hadrian gorgeous since that first night he met him at camp, and hanging out with him every day since cemented the fact that he had a huge crush on him.

The only problem was that he did not know if Hadrian preferred girls or guys. The entire month and a half that Percy knew Hadrian, he had not seen him check out anybody at camp. He did not tell Percy if he found anyone attractive. It honestly scared Percy, how was he supposed to tell the guy who became like a best friend to him that he was in love with them?

Hadrian was always the first to jump to Percy's aid, always the first to defend him. Hadrian only ever talked to him, and Percy did not know if that was only because he was the only one Hadrian could stand or because Hadrian secretly liked him as well.

Which brought him to the topic of Annabeth. Percy knew that Annabeth liked him, she told him as such before his quest. He had to break it to her that he was gay, only being saved from what was going to be her possible wrath when Hadrian showed up. He could still remember her hand resting on his arm. It made him sick. It should be Hadrian's hand resting on his arm, always.

That was part of the reason Percy wanted Hadrian to go on this quest with him. It would help them bond, and hopefully become something more. Percy could swear he remembered someone once telling him that life and death situations helped bring people together, he could only hope.

Jumping slightly at the soft ding that went off as the elevator reached its destination, Percy was surprised when the doors opened up to the very top floor. The arch.

Cautiously stepping out of the elevator, he notices a pudgy woman and her dog standing in front of him.

"Hello Perseus, we have heard you have been a naughty boy."

The words would not have freaked Percy out as bad if they did not come from the dog's mouth.

Stepping back slightly, Percy stutters over his words.

"W-who are you?"

"I am Chimera and this is my mother, Echidna. How dare you not recognize us!"

The Chimera dispels its form of a Chihuahua and swipes its monstrous tail at Percy, effectively hitting him.

Percy drops down to his knees, the gash from Chimera was oozing green blood and burning horribly.

Dragging his body towards the edge of the arch as Chimera prowls around him, Echidna watching dispassionately, Percy sees the Mississippi River flowing underneath him. Looking back at the two, he knows he only has one choice. Jump or die.

Swallowing his courage, Percy pushes himself off the edge, barely missing Chimera's teeth from tearing into him.

\------

Hadrian stands in line with the clothes he had picked out for himself and Percy, while it would have been extremely easy to just conjure them clothes, it would have given himself away.

Sighing loudly, Hadrian watches the small television stationed in the little gift shop he was in. Hadrian's immortal heart almost stops when Percy's face is plastered across the screen, with who he assumes to be his step dad accusing Percy of being dangerous ad kidnapping, and possibly killing, his mother.

Internally cursing, Hadrian pays for the clothes and heads to the first floor, where he is supposed to meet Percy.

Hadrian scans the area with his eyes, and upon not finding Percy, scans it was more with his magic. Eyes widening slightly as he picks up the signatures of Echidna and Chimera right on top of his mate, Hadrian hurries outside where he feels his mate's signature rapidly falling.

Upon exiting the building, Hadrian watches his mate's form splashing deep into the Mississippi water.

Knowing that the water would heal any wounds that the Chimera were likely to have given him, seeing as he could not do it himself, Hadrian sat down and patiently waited for Percy to resurface.

Hadrian did not have to wait long. Percy emerged from the water about ten minutes later. Belatedly noticing that Percy's clothes were dry, Hadrian rolls his eyes.

"So?!"

Percy shakes his head before replying. "A Nereid told me that we needed to go to the ocean before heading to the Underworld, but that was it."

Hadrian nods his head and they head back inside the train station, Hadrian placing a small notice-me-not charm on Percy.

\-------

Exciting the train to Denver, Hadrian and Percy head into a small diner, hoping to grab something to eat.

As they finish ordering their food, Hadrian tenses, recognizing the aura of the god of war approaching the diner.

Sure enough, Ares walked in not seconds later, his red eyes easily visible behind his sunglasses. Spotting the duo, Ares begins towards their table and flops down in the spot next to Hadrian, much to his chagrin.

"Well, if it isn't the two forbidden children." Hadrian glares at Ares, while Percy looks on, confused to who he was.

"Well, if it isn't the god of war." Was Hadrian's automatic response. He knew that Ares was helping Luke, he benefited from war befalling upon Olympus. He was the war god.

"Why so hostile, little death?" Ares' words were spoken with humor, but Hadrian could tell he was pissed that a 'demigod' spoke back to him.

"Oh, no reason." Hadrian's voice was indifferent.

Ares rolled his red eyes before focusing on Percy.

"I have a proposition for ya."

Percy cocks an eyebrow at Ares. If he could make Hadrian angry in the minute he had been here, then he would treat him with indifference.

"If you retrieve my shield from Waterland, I will not only give you a ride to Vegas, but I will also give you information on your mom."

Percy glares at Ares. "My mom is dead."

Snorting, Ares looks at Percy with amusement.

"Do you really believe that, kid?"

Percy shares a look with Hadrian, who shrugs but nods his head.

"Fine. But you better not be lying."

\-----

Walking through the deserted paths of Waterland, Hadrian kept casting silent looks at Percy. He knew Percy's mom was not dead, his dad was just holding her 'hostage'.

Sighing silently, Hadrian hoped that when all was said and done, Percy could forgive him for playing a part in this deception.

"There it is." Uttered Percy, pointing to the 'Tunnel of Love'.

Hadrian rolled his eyes at the clichéd name, knowing it must have been Aphrodite who got Ares to agree to go on the ride. He truly did not want to know what she had to bribe him to do it.

Entering the tunnel with Percy, Hadrian instantly spotted Ares shield, and Aphrodite's scarf, sitting in the heart shaped seat.

Percy watches as Hadrian bends down to grab the shield, silently admiring the view it gave him, when he heard something. It sounded like millions of little legs hitting the floor at once.

Hadrian's eyes widened at the small 'H' symbol of Hephaestus carved into the ride. Whipping his head up at the sound of what he knew to be Hephaestus' mechanical spider collection, Hadrian hurried over to his mate.

"We need to leave, now!"

Percy nodded his head, but before the two could get anywhere, water began raising and knocking them off of their feet, the small spiders all racing to be the first to bite into their flesh.

Percy, in a fit of inspiration, uses his gift for water to turn the tides and sweep the little bugs away from them, effectively destroying them.

Percy laughed at Hadrian's drowned cat appearance, he himself being dry.

Noticing the small camera situated in the corner behind Hadrian, Percy does a small bow towards it, knowing the god is most likely watching.

\-------

FINALLY! I finally have an update now! AND it is over 5,000 words, just like I promised yall, because yall were amazing and got this story up to 55 comments! Woohoo!

Okay, first order of business. Percy is 17. do not ask me why, that is just how I wanted to make him.

Second, leave me lots of reviews so I know how I did! I love getting input from yall. It literally makes my entire day when I see I have a review on my story.

Third, and last, I have started college so updates might be slow. But do not worry because they will come!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP or PJ

Hadrian leisurely made his way to the Big House, silently mulling over his father's words. While he knew he couldn't do Percy's quest for him, if he thought Percy was in over his head, he would step in. Hadrian knew that Percy had to make his own decisions and learn to deal with the consequences, but knowing that his mate could possibly be seriously injured during this quest rubbed him the wrong way. Shaking his head and sighing as he kicked a rock, Hadrian lifted his eyes from the ground and instantly froze at the sight before him.

Hadrian felt his eyes narrow dangerously and his magic lash out viciously at the blue eyed daughter of Athena, Annabeth he had to remind himself, who was resting a casual hand on Percy's bicep. Withholding a snarl that rose up his throat, Hadrian gripped ahold of his magic tightly, not allowing it to incinerate the pathetic mortal.

Reigning in his magic, and his building temper, Hadrian casually approaches the duo, silently sending an itching hex at the chit and watching in no small amount of satisfaction as she removed her hand and began itching her side.

"Good morning Percy." Hadrian said flashing Percy a bright white smile.

Percy responded with an easy grin of his own. "Morning Hadrian, sleep well?"

"Extremely," Hadrian's eyes cut over to Annabeth who was still persistently scratching her side, "shouldn't we be heading over to the Big House now, however? Chiron is probably already waiting on us."

Percy's sea green eyes widen marginally, obviously having lost track of time while talking to the chit, before grabbing ahold of Hadrian's hand and impatiently began pulling him towards their destination.

Looking over his shoulder, Percy waved a hand towards Annabeth, yelling out a goodbye.

Hadrian and Percy sit in front of Chiron, both silently listening as he explains to them the details of the quest.

"I need to stress the urgency of this quest to you, it is very time sensitive. You only have ten days till the Summer Solstice, which is the deadline Zeus gave Poseidon to get his Master Bolt back. If you two cannot get the bolt back to Zeus by then, than I fear for the safety of our world. Olympus will be divided into a war, and I honestly do not know which side would have the best chance of winning." Chiron stops talking momentarily to level Percy and Hadrian with a hard look. "Do you understand the gravity of this situation?"

Both Hadrian and Percy nod their heads seriously, grimly.

"The entrance to the Underworld is located in Las Vegas. It would normally only take a few hours to get there, however because you are both sons of Zeus' brothers, there is a possibility that he might very well blast you from the sky, seeing as it is his domain."

Percy's eyebrows crinkle together. "Then how will we get there?"

"I will have Argus drive you into the city, but after that you are unfortunately on your own." Chiron gives Percy a reassuring smile. "It is not like we are sending you woefully under prepared though. You will be given ten drachmas to use as you wish on this quest. Remember to spend it wisely."

Percy nods his head before turning and giving Hadrian a brave smile.

"Are you ready to go? Got Everything?"

Hadrian gestures to the small backpack resting against his back.

As Hadrian and Percy stand to head out Chiron calls out to them.

"Are you sure you do not want Grover to accompany you?"

Percy shakes his head despondently. "I already asked him but the Council will not allow him to accompany us. Something about someone turning into a tree the last time he tried to help a demigod?"

The only response that Chiron gave was a sad shake of his head.

Percy and Hadrian were silently making their way to were Argus was supposed to meet them with the car outside of Camp Half-Blood when they heard the sound of Percy's name being called.

"Percy! Wait up!"

Stopping and turning around, both emerald and sea-green eyes land on Luke, who was jogging to catch up with them.

"I'm glad I caught you. I have something for you that should help you on your quest." Luke reaches into the bag hanging off his shoulder and brings out a small box. Handing it over to Percy who gratefully takes it. Pulling the lid off the box, Percy is surprised to find a pair of converse with small white wings attached to the back. Looking questioningly at Luke, Luke is quick to explain.

"They are my dad's, he has hundreds of them. The wings on the back will actually allow you to fly, I figured that they might come in handy for you later down the road. You never know what you are going to run into, especially seeing as how this is your first quest." Luke's smile seems genuine enough, his eyes gleaming with friendliness.

Percy smiles broadly back at Luke before placing the small box inside of his backpack. "Thank you, Luke. I will be sure to remember them, I bet they will come in handy at one point or another."

"Another thing, I want you to take this shield, it should be able to help you in any fight you get in."

Luke throws Percy a shield, the design on the front reminding Hadrian of Medusa's head.

As Luke and Percy continue the small chatter, Luke giving Percy small hints of advice, Hadrian's eyes narrow on Percy's backpack. He sensed the curse placed on the shoes, but could not risk saying anything, because magic sensing did not fall into the category or powers he could have inherited from his father. Hadrian knew that the shoes would try to drag Percy into the pits of Tartarus and he be damned if he let such a fate befall upon his mate. He also could sense Zeus' Master Bolt hidden in a containment spot in the shield. Silently vowing to come up with a reason to convince Percy to part with the shoes, Hadrian zones back in on the conversation.

"It was great seeing you before the quest. Again, thanks for the gifts and all the advice."

Luke only claps Percy on the back. "Think nothing of it. Just come back safe. You are the only one who can end the storm that's brewing up top."

"You can count on me and Hadrian." Giving Hadrian a small smile as he said it.

Luke's grin is blinding. "I know I can."

Waving them off, Luke jogs back down to the camp.

Watching him go, Hadrian turns to Percy and gives him a serious look.

"You cannot use the shoes he gave you."

Percy's eyebrows knight in confusion. "Why not?"

"Think Percy, you are the son of the sea god. As of right now, your father and Zeus are in the middle of preparing for war. If Zeus were to find you in his realm, what do you think he would do to you?"

Percy audibly gulps, seeing where Hadrian was coming from. However, he would feel bad if he simply threw the gift away.

"We will keep the shoes until we find a good use for them, how about that?"

Hadrian nods his head in agreement, knowing his mate is too kind hearted too haphazardly through away something that had just been given to him.

"We need to hurry and get to Argus though, before he decides that we are too much trouble and leaves us behind."

Hurriedly nodding his head, Percy begins running through the forest and past the border of Camp Half-Blood, Hadrian following closely behind him.

Sitting in the back of the small black Nissan, Hadrian contemplates the best way to get them to his father's realm. He knew flying was out of the option, which left them either hitch-hiking or taking a bus. Looking at his mate, who seemed in heavy thought himself, Hadrian thought it best if they were to take a bus.

Percy blinks when Argus suddenly stops on a semi-deserted street.

"This is your stop boys, good luck."

Both Percy and Hadrian mumble thanks before climbing out. Standing on the sidewalk and watching the car drive away, Percy turns to Hadrian with wide eyes.

"This is it, Hadrian! This is our first quest."

Hadrian smiles indulgently at Percy. "Yes it is, and we are going to kick this quest's arse!"

"What do you think we should do first?" Percy looks imploringly at Hadrian, who sighs.

"We should decide whether we want to hitch-hike or catch a bus to Las Vegas. Hitch-hiking would be cheaper but taking a bus could get us there faster."

Percy nods his head slowly, mulling over the options in his head before finally coming to a conclusion.

"I agree, we should take the bus, hitch-hiking is unreliable and our quest is time sensitive."

Nodding his head, inwardly pleased at his mate's decision, Hadrian followed Percy to the bus stop.

As the number seven bus pulls up to the curb and opens its' door, Percy and Hadrian quickly get on it, each dropping a Drachma into the driver's scaly green hand.

Taking a seat in the back, Hadrian and Percy squash into a seat together.

They had been on the bus for about three hours before it came to another stop. Hadrian instinctively looks up and is surprised to note The Furies getting on and heading back to sit next to them. Glancing over to make sure Percy is still sound asleep, Hadrian leans over to Alecto.

"What are you three doing here?" Hadrian hisses softly.

Alecto's black eyes subserviently drop to the ground, recognizing Hadrian as the son of her master.

"We have been sent here to help move along the quest."

Hadrian gives her a confused look. "It has only been three hours."

Alecto nods her head before sharing a look with her two sisters. Turning back around she whispers her reply back to him.

"Yes, but Fate has intended young Perseus to run into Medusa, and he cannot do that unless we attack him now. It will cause him to escape, running right into her lair."

Hadrian's emerald eyes cut back to his mate, who was peacefully slumbering against the window.

"Attack me now, it should cause enough of a racket to wake him and make him engage in the fight."

Alecto and her sisters solemnly dip their heads in response before reverting to their true forms and attacking the god with zealous.

Percy's lungs burn with each breath he took. He and Hadrian had the fight of their lives with Mrs. Dodds and the two other old ladies. They barely made it out with there lives; jumping, running and ducking away from the fireballs that had been blasted at them.

Gasping loudly and leaning against the tree he was closest to, Percy presses his hand against the stitch he had acquired in his side. Looking over at Hadrian he was slightly miffed that the other boy was not having the same problem.

"How are you not dying right now? We just ran over two miles, and that is AFTER fighting The Furies!"

Hadrian laughs boisterously at Percy. "Because, unlike you, I was trained from a young age to believe that cardio is a very important thing to be good at."

Percy's eyes narrow on Hadrian before he mumbles curses at the other boy under his breath, not aware that he can hear him. Hadrian only smirks.

Finally catching his breath, Percy stands back up, and gestures in the direction in front of them.

"I think I see a building over in that direction."

Silently following behind Percy as they make their way along the slightly woodened path, Hadrian already has a bad feeling of what is about to happen.

Approaching a slightly decrepit building with the name "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium" written across the top in fading red letters, Percy and Hadrian notice the stone statues littered around the front. Upon closer inspection, Percy sees cobwebs growing on some of them, while others look to be in pristine condition.

Shuddering slightly at the life-like quality of the statues, Percy continues to the front of the shop, where he opens the door and beckons Hadrian to go in before him.

As if hearing the small bell ding at the opening of the door, a young looking woman enters from the back of the shop. She is wearing sunglasses and a turban wrapped around her head.

"Hello! Hello! Why, it is not every day that I get two such strapping looking lads that come into my shop!"

The woman accosts Hadrian and Percy into an adjourning room that contained a small table and chairs; obviously her dining room.

"What are you two boys doing in here? It is not often I get business."

Percy and Hadrian share a look before Percy answers her.

"My friend and I are traveling to Las Vegas, unfortunately our car broke down a couple miles back. We spotted your shop off in the distance and decided to stop in to stop in and catch our breath before we continued on our way to find a gas station."

Aunty Em nodded along with the story, faking genuine sympathy.

"Poor, poor boys, why don't I feed you something so that you get a little food in your stomachs. Free of charge, of course."

Percy nods along enthusiastically, while Hadrian watches who he knows to be Medusa play his mate into one of her little games.

Watching 'Aunty Em' walk into the back room, supposedly the kitchen, Hadrian turns to his mate.

"Percy, something fishy is going on here."

Percy's sea-green eyes regard Hadrian in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"The life-like quality of the statues, the deserted look to this shop, the fact that 'Aunt Em' is wearing a turban and sunglasses." Hadrian gives Percy a serious look. "Think Percy, Aunty Em... Em..."

Percy looks deep in thought before his eyes widen.

"Medusa."

"So you figured me out so early into the game, you are a smart one, Son of Hades." Whipping their heads around to Medusa, who was thankfully still wearing her glasses, the two boys stand up slowly and begin to back towards the door.

"It was not that hard, Medusa, the signs were there for anyone who was willing to look for them."

Medusa releases a hissy laugh. "Yes, but most do not."

Reaching up to unwind the turban around her head, a group of snakes is revealed. Smiling maliciously at Percy, Medusa begins to slowly approach them.

"Young Percy, I used to date your father."

Medusa removes her sunglasses quickly, exposing her eyes. Thankfully Hadrian is quick enough to draw Percy's eyes away from her face.

"Do not look her directly in her eyes."

Percy nods and they both make a run for the garden maze that is out the backdoor.

Hadrian ducks behind a column of vines. He knows that he cannot interrupt in Percy's quest, but Medusa has it out for Poseidon. Hadrian could easily defeat Medusa as if she was nothing more than a fly, but Percy cannot. The only training Percy has is the informal and relatively short training he had received while at the camp. Rolling his eyes skywards, Hadrian silently warns his father and uncle that if he thought Percy was in mortal trouble, like being turned to stone, he would immediately step in.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Hadrian notices Percy using his IPod as a reflective device to help him see Medusa. Hadrian smirks at how clever he was on his feet.

Feeling Medusa's magic hastily approaching, Hadrian knows Percy must have seen her reflection because he unleashes Riptide.

"Tell me Perseus, are your eyes really as beautiful as I have been told they are? Do they really look just like your fathers?" Medusa's voice echoes through the room ominously.

Percy's eye twitches as he stealthily moves from behind the column he was hiding behind and approaches Medusa from behind.

Silently lifting Riptide higher in his hands, Percy swigs the celestial sword in a wide arc, beheading Medusa in one clean movement.

Hadrian whistles as he comes out of his hiding spot. The fight was rather anti-climatic; he was expecting Medusa to put up more than a fight than she did.

"Good job, Perce."

Percy gives Hadrian a cheeky grin before glaring at Medusa's head. Bending down and picking up the head, being careful to not look into her eyes, Percy takes it into the reception area where he begins looking for a box. After five minutes of searching, Percy finds a box just big enough to fit Medusa's head in.

Placing her head in the box and writing the receiving address onto the box, Hadrian laughs softly from his spot watching beside Percy.

"The gods are not going to like that very much."

"Well, it will show them that I am done fucking around. Besides," Percy gives Hadrian a mischievous smile. "I know how the gods love their gifts. I am sure they will just die when they receive this one."

Hadrian laughs, as he watches the 'gift' disappear into a cloud of smoke.

Hadrian and Percy sit on the train heading to Vegas. The day had been long and Hadrian knew Percy was at his breaking point, the head proved it. Hadrian knew that Percy felt like ever since finding out his true parentage, his life had been made into a literal hell. He was constantly looked down upon, belittled and accused of acts he did not commit.

Hadrian could only hope that after the quest was finished he could take Percy to his own private dimension. It was quiet and peaceful there, him being the only 'human' inhabitant. He though Percy would find the tranquility enjoyable.

Looking over at his mate, who was again sleeping soundly against the side of Hadrian's arm. Smiling down at the sleeping boy, Hadrian began softly running his fingers through the other's hair, humming a soft lullaby under his breath.

The train lurched to a halt at the Gateway Arch and Percy and Hadrian made their way off.

Watching Percy stretch his arms above his head, his shirt riding up to reveal golden skin, causes Hadrian's mouth to water slightly.

Forcing himself to look away, Hadrian coughs slightly to gain Percy's attention.

"We need to stock up on our supplies. We still have six drachmas left, I will take three to get clothes, you should take the other half to grab some food. We will meet back up on the bottom level before we finish heading to Vegas."

Percy nods his head before heading to the elevator, usually they had food in gift shops, he was hoping to snag a few things for him and Hadrian.

Hadrian… now that was a whole new can of worms that Percy could not decide whether to open or not. He had found Hadrian gorgeous since that first night he met him at camp, and hanging out with him every day since cemented the fact that he had a huge crush on him.

The only problem was that he did not know if Hadrian preferred girls or guys. The entire month and a half that Percy knew Hadrian, he had not seen him check out anybody at camp. He did not tell Percy if he found anyone attractive. It honestly scared Percy, how was he supposed to tell the guy who became like a best friend to him that he was in love with them?

Hadrian was always the first to jump to Percy's aid, always the first to defend him. Hadrian only ever talked to him, and Percy did not know if that was only because he was the only one Hadrian could stand or because Hadrian secretly liked him as well.

Which brought him to the topic of Annabeth. Percy knew that Annabeth liked him, she told him as such before his quest. He had to break it to her that he was gay, only being saved from what was going to be her possible wrath when Hadrian showed up. He could still remember her hand resting on his arm. It made him sick. It should be Hadrian's hand resting on his arm, always.

That was part of the reason Percy wanted Hadrian to go on this quest with him. It would help them bond, and hopefully become something more. Percy could swear he remembered someone once telling him that life and death situations helped bring people together, he could only hope.

Jumping slightly at the soft ding that went off as the elevator reached its destination, Percy was surprised when the doors opened up to the very top floor. The arch.

Cautiously stepping out of the elevator, he notices a pudgy woman and her dog standing in front of him.

"Hello Perseus, we have heard you have been a naughty boy."

The words would not have freaked Percy out as bad if they did not come from the dog's mouth.

Stepping back slightly, Percy stutters over his words.

"W-who are you?"

"I am Chimera and this is my mother, Echidna. How dare you not recognize us!"

The Chimera dispels its form of a Chihuahua and swipes its monstrous tail at Percy, effectively hitting him.

Percy drops down to his knees, the gash from Chimera was oozing green blood and burning horribly.

Dragging his body towards the edge of the arch as Chimera prowls around him, Echidna watching dispassionately, Percy sees the Mississippi River flowing underneath him. Looking back at the two, he knows he only has one choice. Jump or die.

Swallowing his courage, Percy pushes himself off the edge, barely missing Chimera's teeth from tearing into him.

Hadrian stands in line with the clothes he had picked out for himself and Percy, while it would have been extremely easy to just conjure them clothes, it would have given himself away.

Sighing loudly, Hadrian watches the small television stationed in the little gift shop he was in. Hadrian's immortal heart almost stops when Percy's face is plastered across the screen, with who he assumes to be his step dad accusing Percy of being dangerous ad kidnapping, and possibly killing, his mother.

Internally cursing, Hadrian pays for the clothes and heads to the first floor, where he is supposed to meet Percy.

Hadrian scans the area with his eyes, and upon not finding Percy, scans it was more with his magic. Eyes widening slightly as he picks up the signatures of Echidna and Chimera right on top of his mate, Hadrian hurries outside where he feels his mate's signature rapidly falling.

Upon exiting the building, Hadrian watches his mate's form splashing deep into the Mississippi water.

Knowing that the water would heal any wounds that the Chimera were likely to have given him, seeing as he could not do it himself, Hadrian sat down and patiently waited for Percy to resurface.

Hadrian did not have to wait long. Percy emerged from the water about ten minutes later. Belatedly noticing that Percy's clothes were dry, Hadrian rolls his eyes.

"So?!"

Percy shakes his head before replying. "A Nereid told me that we needed to go to the ocean before heading to the Underworld, but that was it."

Hadrian nods his head and they head back inside the train station, Hadrian placing a small notice-me-not charm on Percy.

Exciting the train to Denver, Hadrian and Percy head into a small diner, hoping to grab something to eat.

As they finish ordering their food, Hadrian tenses, recognizing the aura of the god of war approaching the diner.

Sure enough, Ares walked in not seconds later, his red eyes easily visible behind his sunglasses. Spotting the duo, Ares begins towards their table and flops down in the spot next to Hadrian, much to his chagrin.

"Well, if it isn't the two forbidden children." Hadrian glares at Ares, while Percy looks on, confused to who he was.

"Well, if it isn't the god of war." Was Hadrian's automatic response. He knew that Ares was helping Luke, he benefited from war befalling upon Olympus. He was the war god.

"Why so hostile, little death?" Ares' words were spoken with humor, but Hadrian could tell he was pissed that a 'demigod' spoke back to him.

"Oh, no reason." Hadrian's voice was indifferent.

Ares rolled his red eyes before focusing on Percy.

"I have a proposition for ya."

Percy cocks an eyebrow at Ares. If he could make Hadrian angry in the minute he had been here, then he would treat him with indifference.

"If you retrieve my shield from Waterland, I will not only give you a ride to Vegas, but I will also give you information on your mom."

Percy glares at Ares. "My mom is dead."

Snorting, Ares looks at Percy with amusement.

"Do you really believe that, kid?"

Percy shares a look with Hadrian, who shrugs but nods his head.

"Fine. But you better not be lying."

Walking through the deserted paths of Waterland, Hadrian kept casting silent looks at Percy. He knew Percy's mom was not dead, his dad was just holding her 'hostage'.

Sighing silently, Hadrian hoped that when all was said and done, Percy could forgive him for playing a part in this deception.

"There it is." Uttered Percy, pointing to the 'Tunnel of Love'.

Hadrian rolled his eyes at the clichéd name, knowing it must have been Aphrodite who got Ares to agree to go on the ride. He truly did not want to know what she had to bribe him to do it.

Entering the tunnel with Percy, Hadrian instantly spotted Ares shield, and Aphrodite's scarf, sitting in the heart shaped seat.

Percy watches as Hadrian bends down to grab the shield, silently admiring the view it gave him, when he heard something. It sounded like millions of little legs hitting the floor at once.

Hadrian's eyes widened at the small 'H' symbol of Hephaestus carved into the ride. Whipping his head up at the sound of what he knew to be Hephaestus' mechanical spider collection, Hadrian hurried over to his mate.

"We need to leave, now!"

Percy nodded his head, but before the two could get anywhere, water began raising and knocking them off of their feet, the small spiders all racing to be the first to bite into their flesh.

Percy, in a fit of inspiration, uses his gift for water to turn the tides and sweep the little bugs away from them, effectively destroying them.

Percy laughed at Hadrian's drowned cat appearance, he himself being dry.

Noticing the small camera situated in the corner behind Hadrian, Percy does a small bow towards it, knowing the god is most likely watching.

Once back at the diner, Hadrian and Percy wait rather impatiently for Ares to show up. They had a bone or two to pick with him.

Hearing Ares' motorcycle pull up beside them, Percy roughly throws the shield and scarf at him.

"You almost got us killed!"

Ares roughly laughs. "Ah, but you two are still alive."

Scowling, Percy gestures with his hand. "We got your shield back for you, now tell me what you know about my mother."

"Your mother is still alive she is being held hostage by Hades," Ares points at Hadrian, "Little Deaths here father."

Percy gives Hadrian a pained look before turning back to Ares.

"And our ride?"

Ares gestures towards a truck a few feet from them.

It is a large white van with 'Kindness International' written across the side.

"Better hurry up and catch it, before it leaves without you." Ares laughs one last time before jumping back on his motorcycle and speeding off.

Percy and Hadrian both glare after Ares' retreating back. If Hadrian was not pretending to be a demigod he would have wiped the floor with that smug bastard's face.

Huffing he turns towards Percy.

"We might as well get in it, gods cannot go back on their promises."

Percy nods and they both sneak into the white van, noticing the sad looking state of all the animals inside it.

"How can they call it 'Kindness' International if all these animals look like they have not been fed in weeks?"

Hadrian shrugs, but he feels anger welling up inside of him.

"I do not know Percy, but believe me, something will be done about it."

Percy smiles at Hadrian.

"That is why I like you so much, Hare. You are so passionate about things other people would not even look twice at."

Hadrian shifts uncomfortably, not used to people, especially his mate, focusing so much on him.

"Things like this just irritate me is all. Animals depend on you to care for them if they are caged up, so it should be your responsibility to at least feed them."

Percy nods in agreement to everything Hadrian said.

Silently staring at Hadrian, Percy could not help but notice how beautiful his eyes were. Acidic-emerald green with amethyst circling his eyes, and small flakes of black sprinkled throughout the iris.

"Your eyes are beautiful." As soon as the words left his mouth, Percy wished he could take them back, because there was no going back from that. He just hoped Hadrian did not hate him or call him a faggot.

Hadrian smiled gently at his mate, feeling the worry, fear, and unease rolling off of him in waves.

"Thank you Percy, I find your eyes quit beautiful also."

Percy felt his heart stutter. "You do?"

"Yes, and I have since the first moment I met you."

Percy takes in a harsh breath. All his worries and fears had just been diminished in that one sentence.

Leaning over closer towards Hadrian, Percy grabbed his hand.

"Do you think I could…" Percy trailed off, not able to finish his sentence.

"Kiss me?"

Percy nods his head, throat tight.

"Yes."

Percy smiles brightly before slowly, giving Hadrian the chance to pull away, brings his chapped lips against Hadrian's own velvet ones.

It was their first kiss and Percy couldn't find it anymore perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little side story. :)  
> P.s. Y'all are amaze-balls.

Hades twirls a glass of wine between his fingers while eyeing his heir. He knew that he would have to introduce Hadrian to Zeus eventually; all new gods were made to meet their 'King' by the time they reached 10,000 years of age. Massaging the bridge of his nose, Hades glares into his glass. He, for some unknown reason, feels like he should have stayed in bed today.

Sighing despondently, Hades gulps the content of his glass back before rising.

"Alright my son, we're going to meet your uncle today."

Hades ignores his wife's amused smile, disappearing with a cloud of black smoke.

Hadrian quirked his eyebrow at his mother, who shrugged in return, before following after his father with a soft 'pop'.

-

Zeus couldn't contain the mirth that threatened to spill over. When Hades had arrived with his new heir, Zeus was expecting someone that would be the carbon copy of his father. While they did share certain traits, such as their hair and skin color, Zeus could see aspects of Persephone and Hecate in the child also.

That wasn't the reason for Zeus' amusement though. Oh no. It was the small lightning bolt scar that rested on his nephew's head that caused him to laugh.

Hades scowled deeply at his brother, face set into a glare.

"It truly is not that amusing, brother."

Zeus, still laughing, barely manages coherent speech. "Oh but brother, it truly is. The great heir to the throne of the Underworld, the child of three of the most powerful gods, a new god whose powers feel as if they rival my own already, has MY mark on his forehead!" Zeus breaks down into another fit of laughter.

Hades scowl deepens before turning to his heir, who had been oddly silent since introducing himself.

"Say something to decrease this buffoon's over-increased ego."

Hadrian, who had been watching in silent amusement, turns to face his uncle with an amused grin.

"Did you know I once changed my dad's wardrobe pink for an entire week because he tricked me into giving him the last piece of treacle tart at dinner? Treacle tart is my favorite!"

Zeus, whose laughter had stopped, howled with joy.

"Oh yes! Haha! How I wish I could have witnessed that! Imagine, Hades the ultimate emo kid, wearing pink!"

Hadrian smirked at his father, who was now wearing a quit mortified face, before turning back to his uncle with a sly look.

"I have pictures, I'd be willing to give you one. For the right price that is."

Zeus eyes Hadrian slightly before beaming at the young god. Wrapping his arm around his new favorite nephew, Zeus ushers him out of the room and into one of his more private ones.

Hades watches them leave in horror. The sounds of cackling following their departure. He knew he should have stayed in bed today.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, Biotches! Here is the next chapter, finally!

I spent a lot of time and effort on this, so if I don't get a lot of amazing reviews, I will be very upset!

Enjoy the story, lovelies!(:

DISCLAIMER: I obvi do not own.

Hadrian and Percy sit in silence after their first, and hopefully not last, kiss.

It was mind blowing to Hadrian. Percy's lips were the perfect mixture between rough and soft. In all the dreaming and fantasizing Hadrian had done in his many years, he could never have hoped, or dreamed, for a better first kiss.

Hadrian sighs contently, before glancing around the cramped space, and turns to give Percy a serious look.

"We need to free them." At Percy's cocked eyebrow, Hadrian continues. "The animals, it's obvious that they are being abused. I wouldn't doubt it if the people driving are animal smugglers. Gods, look at them. The zebra has gum in its' fur and they all looked starved."

Percy eyes the animals critically. He already knew he wanted to do something for them and Hadrian's idea was as good as any. The only thing that would go wrong with the plan was figuring out a way to free them without getting eaten or attacked for their troubles.

"I agree with you, 'Rian. But how are we going to free them without getting mauled for our efforts?"

Hadrian contemplates the idea in his head. He knew that the truck would eventually come to a stop, and that would be their golden opportunity. He could play off being able to talk to and understand the animals as part of the powers he had inherited from his father. His dad was death, and death needs to be able to understand all of his subjects, it would only make sense that that ability was passed down to Hadrian also.

"I can talk to the animals, tell them not to attack us and in exchange we will let them go."

Percy gives Hadrian an incredulous look. "And how do you expect that to work? It's not like they can understand us."

Coughing awkwardly, Hadrian shifts slightly. "Part of the abilities I got from my dad was being able to speak to and understand animals. I don't know why, but I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact that Hades is Death, and Death needs to be able to understand his subjects. I guess it's just one of those semi-useless things that I got from him."

Percy stares at Hadrian wide-eyed. "Semi-useless?! Hadrian, that's great! It'll really help us out! Especially now!"

Hadrian couldn't help but blush at his mate's enthusiasm.

"Well. I think we should let the animals out of their cages, and then when the trucks stops, we have them charge at the smugglers and make our escape in the chaos."

Percy nods his head along to Hadrian's plan. "Sounds good to me, just make sure that they won't attack us."

Rolling his eyes, Hadrian about extracting the promises from the animals while releasing them from their cages.

He chuckles softly to himself when Percy nearly has a heart attack when the zebra begins chatting with him.

The plan had gone off without a hitch. When the truck had finally came to a stop, and the doors opened, the animals followed through with their part of the plan. Percy and Hadrian managed to slip out unnoticed in the chaos the escapees were causing.

Now though, they were lost on the Vegas strip. Flashing neon signs were everywhere, all advertising different offers and deals. The people that walked by were rude and unabashedly plowed over and through the two demigods. Hadrian wanted to smite them all.

Turning a corner Hadrian and Percy come face to face with the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

Hadrian eyes it disdainfully. He knew full well what the flashing flowers and grand entrance held. It was the home of the Lotus Eaters. And from what it looked like, Percy was about to get sucked in.

"Well, hello young sirs. You look awfully tired. Would you like to come inside and sit down for a bit?" The doorman's smile was genuine in its politeness, and Hadrian could feel the man's suggestive magic work its' way through Percy's paranoia.

At Percy's nod, the doorman led them through the front doors, and into what Percy would consider his best dream.

There were videogames everywhere, and not the chinky little old ones either. These ones were all brand new and there was no line waiting at any of them.

"Hey!" A, whom Percy assumed to be a bellhop by his Hawaiian themed button down shirt, ran up to Percy and Hadrian, knocking Percy out of his game-induced haze. "Here is your room key!"

Percy puts up his hands while frantically shaking his head 'no'. "Umm, sorry..." Percy's sentence was interrupted by the enthusiastic bellhop.

"Don't worry about a thing! The bill has already been taken care of!" Flashing the two a brilliant smile, he continues. "Just hop in the elevators and head right on up to the top floor, room 4001! If you need anything, anything at all, don't be afraid to call down to the front desk! They'll have it sent to your room! Oh! And here is your LotusCash cards! They will work on anything in the casino and hotel!" Flashing them one last smile, the bellhop skipped away to who knows where.

Percy beams down at the little green plastic card in his hand, before dragging Hadrian to the elevator and towards their room.

He never noticed Hadrian glaring at his own.

Hadrian idly sips from a cup as he keeps a protective eye on his mate. He knew Percy was enthralled by the Lotus Eaters; his continues indulgence of the lotus shaped cookies was a dead give-away. It had been five days since arriving at the casino, and Hadrian was almost near the end of his patience.

He knew that them happening upon the casino was no chance, he could feel the slightly manipulative magic of Ares in the air guiding Percy to the hotel.

Sighing to himself, Hadrian wished he could help his mate break the spell of the Lotus, but sadly it was something he would have to do himself. His father had already informed him that it would be a test to show the power and strength of will that Percy's mind possessed.

Hadrian couldn't help but feel that his father was just the slightest bit touched in the head.

Rolling his eyes, Hadrian re-focuses on Percy and is surprised to see the change that washes over him. The dawning understanding and horror that slides over Percy's face lets Hadrian know he has finally broken the bewitchment on his mind.

Hadrian smiles slightly when Percy's eyes zone in on him, before he immediately makes a beeline towards Hadrian.

Sitting in the back of the taxi as it drove them to LA, Hadrian couldn't help himself in admiring the way the evening light shone off of Percy's slightly tanned features. They had yet to talk about the kiss they shared, and it was making Hadrian nervous.

Was he a bad kisser? Did Percy realize he didn't like Hadrian that way? All these thoughts began bubbling up uninvited in Hadrian's head.

Percy must have noticed Hadrian's troubled face, because he cupped his cheek in his hand.

"What's wrong?"

Hadrian's troubled eyes meet Percy's own concerned ones.

"Do you not like me?

Percy's eyes widen in confusion. How could Hadrian even think that? The kiss they shared in the van was the most amazing kiss Percy had ever received. Percy was falling in love with the gorgeous boy in front of him, and he couldn't possibly imagine what gave Hadrian the idea he didn't like him.

"Why do you say that?"

Hadrian bites his lip, while looking down, too embarrassed to answer.

Frowning, Percy reaches forward and gently removes Hadrian's abused lip from between his teeth.

"I don't know what gave you that ridiculous idea, but you need to get rid of it. Of course I like you Hadrian. I thought the kiss in the van proved it."

Shrugging, Hadrian gazes out the window; anywhere but his mate's face.

"Well, you haven't said anything about it and you haven't kissed me again or held my hand or anything so I thought you figured out you didn't actually like me."

Percy snorts, before gently whacking Hadrian upside the head.

"Silly 'Rian. Of course I like you, I want you to be my boyfriend after all."

Hadrian freezes before giving Percy a wide-eyed look.

"Do you really mean that?"

Percy smiles handsomely at Hadrian. "Only if you want to be."

Percy's only answer was a heated kiss.

The taxi driver dropped the duo off at the Santa Monica Beach. Hadrian watches as his boyfriend, insert silly grin here, wades into the blue waves. Sighing, Hadrian plops down onto sand to wait out the return of his boyfriend.

Shifting slightly to look at the presence that appeared beside him, Hadrian flashes his mother a gigantic smile before glomping on her.

"Mother! What are you doing here?"

Hecate laughs at her son's exuberance before returning the hug.

"Hello to you too, my son." Hecate smiles at her son's bashful look. "I'm here to ask you what you are going to do."

Hadrian eyes his mother in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Percy is currently being given two pearls that will allow him to escape from the Underworld with one other person. I was wondering what you were going to do once you two arrive in your father's realm. Will you expose who, and what, you really are. Or will you continue to play at being a half-blood?"

Hadrian bites his lip as he ponders his mother's questions. He knows Percy will probably feel mad or betrayed because Hadrian had held out so long on revealing his identity. On the other hand though, Percy might be understanding if Hadrian explains to him why he kept it a secret for so long.

"I don't know, what should I do, mom?" Hadrian gives his mother his ultimate puppy dog eyes, the ones he learned from his, or rather Harrys, dogfather Sirius Black.

Hecate instantly caves under the look, her soon just looks too damn adorable.

"I think you should tell young Perseus the truth. Though I would recommend waiting till the two of you are with your father and other mother. They will be able to help explain to him the necessity of hiding your identity."

Hadrian contemplates the idea before nodding his head in agreement, turning back to the waves when his mother suddenly vanishes.

Percy appears from the ocean, dry and with an expectant look on his face while explaining all he had just learned.

Hadrian follows Percy as he diligently looks for DOA Recording Studios. So far they had had no luck in locating the illusive shop. Well, Hadrian knew exactly where to find it, but it'd look suspicious if he said so. So that led to him following Percy around the darkening streets of L.A., though Hadrian wasn't complaining, he got to hold Percy's hand.

"Hey, faggots!" Hadrian should have known that the peace couldn't last long. Turning to the source of the noise, Hadrian is slightly surprised to see six rich kids stalking towards them.

Percy, in righteous indignation, uncaps riptide and glowers at the six. "What the fuck did you just say?"

The leader, who pulled out a switchblade at noticing the baseball bat that appeared suddenly, continued his walk towards the duo. "I said" he sneered, "What the hell are a couple of sissy faggots like you doing out here?"

Snarling at the man, Percy shifts his stance lightly. "Say one more word about my boyfriend, and I will end you."

The man's eyes shift to Hadrian, taking in his petite form. "Well, at least ya faggot boyfriend is hot. Who knows, from behind he might even pass as a woman. I don't think me or the boys would mind tapping that." The man's gang laugh sinisterly from behind him, throwing lewd glances at Hadrian.

Percy, in a blind rage, drops Riptide and strikes out at the disgusting creature in front of him, effectively knocking him out with one punch. Kicking him harshly in the side, and smiling wickedly at the satisfying crunching noise of ribs breaking, Percy turns to the other five.

"Does anyone else want a piece?"

The gang members through their hands in the air before running away.

Percy throws Hadrian a proud smile, before cursing when police sirens begin wailing.

"Shit!"

Percy grabs Hadrian's hand and drags him through the dank alley and into a shop called Crusty's Waterbed Palace.

Inhaling sharply with his hands on his knees, Percy peers out the grimy window of the shop, sighing in relief as the red and blue lights pass and turn a corner.

Sharing a smile with Hadrian, Percy states "That was a close call."

"What was?" The booming voice causes the two boys to jump.

Turning around, Hadrian sees who could only be Procrustes. The lizard like skin and dead eyes really give him away.

"We uh, we're trying to find a place that sold waterbeds, and we finally did. We almost gave up, so it really was a close call we found your shop!" Hadrian gives Percy a bland look for his horrible lie, though 'Crusty' seems to disregard the lie in favor of having 'customers' to try out his products.

"Ohhhh, how perfect! Let me show you my products!"

Hadrian doesn't know how he ended up being tied to a bed getting his spine stretched. He's only glad Percy managed to somehow trick Crusty into laying in his own bed, thus allowing Percy the chance to lop the lizard's head off.

After untying Hadrian from the waterbed, Percy makes a sound of surprise in the back of his throat.

"Well look at that."

Following Percy's gaze, Hadrian rolls his eyes in exasperation at the DOA studio sign boasting itself across the street.

Hadrian wrapped his powers around himself tightly before following Percy through the studio doors. He knew that the spirits would instantly give away who he was, they couldn't help it. If they were to sense his presence, they would prostrate themselves on the floor in front of him, hoping to get into the good graces of their new lord.

Sighing, Hadrian followed as Percy marched to the front of the room, looking up at the teller who was standing at the slightly raised podium.

"We would like to go to the Underworld."

The teller's sunglasses covered eyes bore down on Percy, before his lips quirk.

"How refreshing. Most spirits beg to not go down there." The teller's eyes slide from Percy before landing on Hadrian, once they do they widen significantly. Turning back to Percy, as not to give his Lord away, Charon eyes the youngling disdainfully. "And how did you die?"

"Food poising." At Charon's raised eyebrow, Percy coughs slightly. "Very bad food poising. My boyfriend here can't cook that well, you see, but I let him cook dinner for us. And well, we're here now."

Hadrian can't hide his sort of amusement. Charon even has to withhold the urge to laugh, he knows the young Lord can cook exceptionally well.

Feigning indifference, Charon leans forward and sniffs the air slightly.

"You're lying. Little godling, you are both still alive."

Percy swallows harshly before pulling out the pouch of drachmas he had stolen from Crusty.

"We are willing to pay you handsomely." Percy lets the bag drop with a heavy 'thud'.

Charon greedily eyes the bag, quickly swiping it and looking inside. Grinning upon seeing all the drachmas, Charon ushers the duo into an elevator and down into the Underworld.

Hadrian peers over the edge of the boat and into the River Styx. The water's pollution was getting bad again, he would have to talk to his father about its annual cleansing.

Looking over at his mate, and noticing the pale and shaking form, Hadrian grabs Percy's larger hand and squeezes it. He knows it must be hard on his half-blood mate to be in the Underworld, but the effort he was putting forth was truly commendable. He'd have to reward him later.

Sighing in relief when they pull up to the shore, Hadrian pulls Percy along with him towards the lines that would lead them to his father's castle.

Though Cerberus' abrupt arrival would put a kink in the plan. Eyeing the three headed dog that was happily making its way towards its owner, Cerberus was a present to Hadrian on one of his many birthdays, Hadrian felt Percy stiffen beside him.

"It's a Rottweiler." Percy mumbles, stunned.

Cerberus plops down happily in front of the duo, his three dog tongues lolling out, impassive to the spirits he crushed under his abrupt sitting.

Hadrian, acting nervous, shakily raises his hand to his beloved pet.

"Hello there, boy."

The dog lowers its' heads, allowing Hadrian to pet it.

"The guarder of the Gates of Hell is letting you pet it." Percy's voice is blank, his face slackened.

Hadrian shrugs. "I guess it just senses me as the son of Hades." Not a complete lie.

Percy nods dumbly before continuing his walk to the line.

"I'll come play with you later, okay boy? Right now I got to make sure my mate makes it to father's castle in one piece."

The giant three headed dog barks in agreement before running off to harass some poor soul, literally.

Jogging to catch up with Percy, Hadrian smiles secretly when they are 'mysteriously' moved to the front of the line.

Following his mate, Hadrian and Percy make their way towards Hades castle.

Hadrian and Percy make their way through the gardens surrounding Hades' castle and to the giant doors that make up the entrance.

Percy takes a shaky breath in before turning towards Hadrian.

"You got my back right?"

Hadrian smiles sweetly at Percy. "Of course, Perce."

Nodding, Percy pushes open the doors to Hades castle.

Walking through the black stone hallways of the castle, Percy and Hadrian both gather their courage.

Percy for the upcoming confrontation with the god of death, and Hadrian for his coming out.

Upon reaching a second set of regal looking doors, Hadrian turns towards Percy.

"Father is beyond these doors, I can sense him."

Squaring his shoulders, Percy nods before throwing open the doors to the throne room, unknowingly copying Hecate from so many years ago.

Walking into the room, Percy almost doubles over from the chilling blast of godly powers that is unleashed from the figure sitting on a throne in the front of the room.

"Ah, my nephew and my son. What a surprise." Hades voice is like silk.

Hadrian rolls his eyes at his father's antics before checking on his mate. His glare promises retribution when he notices the small tremors going through Percy's body. Hades looks properly scared.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Percy straightens his spine and looks steadily into the black depth of Hades' eyes.

"I want Zeus Master Bolt back. I also want my mother returned to me."

Hades hums softly, inwardly amused at his son's mate's nerves.

"But I do not have the Master Bolt, young Perseus, you do. You also possess my Helm of Darkness."

Percy blinks, confused. "No I don't?..."

"They are in the shield you carry, I can sense it."

Percy's mouth opens and closes on its own before he digs into his backpack, pulling out the shield, and jumping out of the way when the shoes Luke had given him fly from the bag and make their way back towards the door, repeatedly hitting themselves on it.

Narrowing his eyes at the shoes, Percy opens the shield, shocked with a secret compartment opens, revealing not only a sinister looking helm, but a deadly shaped bolt.

Looking up wide-eyed at Hades, Percy stutters out, "I… I, I didn't…"

Hades holds up a hand at the half-blood.

"I know. Just as I know that those shoes were cursed to take you to Tartarus."

Percy gapes at the innocent looking shoes, still desperately trying to leave the room.

"But… How?"

Hades blinks slowly at Percy.

"Has my son not yet told you?"

Percy makes a confused noise in the back of his throat, still in shock.

Hades cocks an eyebrow at his son.

"Mother, told me not to tell Percy until we had made it here, that it would be easier to explain with you and mom helping to explain why I couldn't tell him earlier."

Hades makes an 'ah-ing' noise in the back of his throat.

"What's going on here?" Percy's voice sounds bewildered, as he looks between Hades and Hadrian.

"I'll explain everything to you I promise. But would you like your mom here first?"

Percy, who was exceedingly curious as to what the father and son were talking about, was instantly back onto the topic of his mother.

"Yes! Where is she?!" Percy glares at Hades threateningly.

Hades snorts. "That woman is probably with Persephone somewhere trying to 'brighten' up the castle. I swear! Those two woman are nothing but trouble! Especially together!"

Percy is not the only one gapping, Hadrian is too.

"What?" The duo asked simultaneously.

Hades rolls his eyes before snapping his fingers. Instantly Sally Jackson and Persephone appear. Both holding paintbrushes and buckets, the color looked suspiciously bright and pink.

Looking around, the two woman spot their sons at the same time.

"HADRIAN!"  
"PERCY!"

The two young men in question were instantly engulfed in hugs.

"MOM!" Came the echoed yell.

Laughing brightly, the two woman release their sons, Persephone walking back up to her husband and sitting down in her own throne and Sally choosing to stand by Percy's side.

Percy can feel a headache coming on, he is so confused.

"What is going on?"

Sally smiles brightly at her son.

"Well, Hades here was kind enough to save me from the Minotaur attack, though it is his fault I was attacked in the first place." Here she throws Hades a withering glare. "After I arrived here though, he and Persephone were kind enough to explain what was going on. While I waited for you to come down here and 'rescue' me I bonded with Seph and we have been trying to redecorate the boring drab castle, but Hades keeps transforming everything back!" Sally huffs indignantly.

"Well, if you two woman would stop painting everything PINK I wouldn't have to! I loathe that color!" Hades glowers, not willing to admit he is pouting.

"What do you mean, 'rescue' you?" Percy used air quotes around the word 'rescue'.

Sally coughs. "Well, I, uh, think that question would best be explained by this lovely young man standing beside you." Leaning in close to her son, she whispers a soft 'I approve' in his ear.

Ignoring the blush staining his cheeks, Percy gives Hadrian a curious look. He had been oddly silent throughout the whole exchange.

Hadrian shifts from one foot to the other. Swallowing thickly, Hadrian tries to gather his courage. He had been thinking of a simple way to tell Percy the truth, first thinking of dancing around the subject, but he knew his mate preferred blunt honesty.

"Percy, I am not a half-blood. I am the son of Persephone, Hades and Hecate. I am twenty thousand years old and I am a god. I've been pretending to be a demigod so that way I could get to know you without you fearing me or hating me. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I wanted you to get to know the real me, and not just the god." Hadrian takes a deep breath and continues. "My uncle Zeus had his Master Bolt stolen, and while he had originally thought it was you, my mother, Hecate, showed a vision of Luke stealing the bolt and then framing you. It also showed him stealing my father's helm. They continued to pretend like they thought it was you, and all the other gods still believe there is going to be a war, including your father, but they were really just giving me an opportunity to get to know you."

After his speech, Hadrian bowed his head, waiting for Percy to pass judgment.

"Why me?" Percy's voice was soft.

Hadrian's voice was equally as soft in its reply.

"Because you are my soul-mate."


	7. Chapter 7

Perseus Jackson was more aware than people gave him credit for. People would automatically assume that because he has dyslexia and ADHD that that makes him more ignorant towards the going ons of the world. They would look down on him with up turned noses, seeing him as nothing but an ignorant fool.  
When Percy found out he was a demigod he assumed that he had found people that he could be himself around. That he could finally, metaphorically, let his hair down. He misjudged these people too. They saw him as an abomination, a mistake, something that was never supposed to be born. They blamed him for circumstances out of his control. The other demigods at Camp Half-Blood treated Percy like an idiot. They view him learning about his godly heritage so late as a pathetic excuse for a demigod. They mocked him for not being able to wield a sword with expert handling. They shunned him for being the son of Poseidon.  
No one had ever taken the time to get to know the real Percy. That was until Hadrian came along.  
In an amazing hand of Fate, Percy was gifted someone who took the time to get to the true him. Hadrian was never put off by the masks Percy wore, he fought to tear down the walls Percy had built for himself. He took the time to learn everything there was to know about Percy; often staying up to the wee hours of the night, exchanging random pieces of information and childishly playing a game of 20 questions. Not even Grover, in his innocent naivety, took the time to get to know Percy as a person instead of something that could be used to get his good standing back.  
Hadrian never asked Percy for anything that Percy wasn't able to give. When Percy had problems learning to wield the swords used at camp, Hadrian pulled him aside and whispered in his ear that he couldn't use the swords either. That they just didn't feel right. Hadrian helped to teach Percy certain moves and positions, explaining that his mother had taught him sword play as a hobby when he was younger.  
So when Hadrian came out with his secret, in front of their parents, Percy could do nothing but silently stare at him. He noted the sincerity in those beautiful acidic green eyes. Saw the raw intensity the gorgeous depths held for him.  
"Was everything we ever talked about a lie?" Percy's voice came out neutral, holding no warmth but no coldness either.  
"I meant everything I have ever told you. I might have had to doctor the story a bit, but the meanings were all the same. I promise you Percy, if I could have came out with the truth in the beginning I would have done so." Hadrian's voice is pleading, leaking with the need to be exonerated.  
Sea green eyes gaze upon the form of the god in front of him. His gaze hardens slightly, before he sighs and his eyes lighten.  
"I understand Rian, it doesn't mean that I like it, but I understand."  
Hadrian's frame sagged.  
"Thank you Perce that is more than I could have hoped to ask for."  
Leaning forward Percy wrapped his arms around the lithe frame of his boyfriend.  
"Just because we are soul mates doesn't mean that we get to skip the whole awkward dating scene though, does it?"  
Hadrian lets out a choked laugh. "Nope, Sorry Percy but we still got to go through all the awkward stages, just like normal couples."  
Sally, who had been forgotten along with the three gods, spoke up in that moment.  
"That does NOT mean that you get to skip straight to sex either! No having sex until you have been dating at least six months!"  
Percy and Hadrian turned beat red.  
"Don't worry about that Mrs. Jackson, I have waited over twenty thousand years for your son. A few months is really going to be nothing to me."  
Smiling indulgently, Sally ruffled the ebony hair of the petite god that was soon to be her son-in-law.  
"Good, getting to know each other is an important part of any relationship. Now," clapping her hands, "What are we going to do about the whole Master Bolt business?"  
Hecate, in her whimsical voice, offered her opinion. "Well, the gods still think there is going to be a war. Besides Hades, Persephone, Zeus, and myself no one was in on the plan. I think it would be a good idea to send Percy and Hadrian to Olympus that way they can give Zeus back his bolt and clear the air between the gods."  
Hades and Persephone nod their heads.  
"Though once you see Ares I want you to kick that little fucker's ass, got it Hadrian?" Persephone's voice is a snarl, and it causes Hadrian to nod his head frantically. His mother might seem small and innocent next to his father, but she was anything if not a secret sadist.  
"Good, now. The beads that your father gave you young Perseus are pretty much useless. Hadrian can take you to Olympus just fine and I am sure one of us can get your mother here home safely. Though I think sending Hecate would be the best thing to do. That way we can get rid of, uh, how do you call him? Stinky Gabe? And clear up everything that has to do with the media."  
Percy nods his head in turn with Hades words. Turning to offer his mother one last hug before letting Hadrian transport them to Mount Olympus.  
\--/  
Appearing on Mount Olympus in a swirl of black shadows, Percy gaps at the beauty of it.  
"I know, I thought the same thing when Father brought me here to meet uncle when I was younger."  
Percy rolls his eyes. "And what is younger to you?"  
Hadrian gives his boyfriend a sly smile. "Nothing that I am telling you."  
Tugging on Percy's hand, Hadrian begins to make his way towards the citadel that he could feel his uncle waiting in.  
"Come on, we got to get you to Uncle Zeus before your father shows up or the other gods notice you here."  
"Mhm, just admit that that was your way of none subtly changing the subject."  
Snorting, Hadrian shakes his head. "You wish."  
Stopping in front of a majestic white marble slab building with rolling columns and golden trimmings, Hadrian turns to give Percy a serious look.  
"Uncle Zeus knows already that you are not the one that stole his bolt that honor rests solely with the Son of Hermes known as Luke. However, the other gods do not know that, and when they get summoned I know of two gods this is going to highly piss off. Your father and Ares." Hadrian rests an arm on Percy's shoulder. "Your father is going to be irritated that he was tricked into thinking you were in danger and Ares is going to not only be pissed that there is going to be no war, but he is also going to be upset that he has been found out."  
Cocking his head to the side, Percy eyes Hadrian curiously.  
"Why did Persephone ask you to kick Ares ass?"  
Smirking, Hadrian replied. "Because that little bastard tried not only to frame my mate and cause a war, but he also stole from my father. And to my mother, messing with one of us is the same as messing with all of us. It is why Father suggested my mother Hecate go along with yours. It is because they see you two as family already. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if your mom got offered immortality."  
Percy is left gapping, following his smirking boyfriend into the conference room of the gods.  
"Uncle Zeus!" Hadrian runs up to a middle aged looking man with black hair and a black goatee.  
"My favorite nephew!" Zeus picks Hadrian up and twirls him around. Hadrian, unlike all his other ungrateful family, truly does love and care for him. It is why Zeus is wrapped so firmly around his little pinky.  
Electric blue eyes meet sea green. "And this is the little mate I have heard so much about?"  
"Yes! Percy, meet my Uncle Zeus. Or how you might know him, Zeus the King of Olympus. Don't call him that though, his ego will only grow."  
Zeus slaps Hadrian upside the head before turning to stare at Percy.  
Percy, who was beginning to fidget in nervousness, stepped forward to shake the hand of his boyfriend's uncle.  
"Yes sir. My name is Percy. I, uh, actually came to return this to you."  
Digging into the backpack and offering the sparking bolt to its' rightful owner, Zeus smiled while picking up his precious.  
"Thank you, young Perseus." Sending the bolt to be cleaned, Zeus turned his attention back to the young demigod before him.  
"So, let's get to know each other a little better before I call in everyone else."  
Percy gulped. Hadrian grinned.  
\--:/  
Hadrian and Percy sit in two little chairs beside Zeus' throne like one. He had just called the other gods for a meeting and they had all just arrived. Even Hades, Persephone, and Hecate had shown up. Though this didn't really surprise their son.  
"I have called this court to order in regards to the demigod known as Perseus Jackson and his stealing of my Master Bolt." Zeus' voice echoes throughout the room.  
Poseidon, who had said nothing upon noticing his son and the other demigod sitting at the base of Zeus' throne jumped to his feet.  
"I have already told you that Perseus is not the thief of your damned bolt! He has known nothing of his heritage before this mess and has never been to Olympus."  
Percy feels glad that his father is defending him, even if the great oaf still will not look at him. Though Zeus and Hadrian had told him about the law repelling gods from seeing their children. A law that Zeus promised to revise after seeing Hadrian's death glare when he noticed the unshed tears in Percy's eyes.  
"I think, brothers that it would be best to let the demigod speak for himself. It is he after all that is being accused of these crimes." Hades' voice is like silk.  
Zeus and Poseidon nod in agreement.  
"Young demigod, explain yourself."  
Percy, taking his cue, stood up from his chair and walked to the middle of the rather large room. Standing before the powerful beings Percy felt small and inadequate, but feeling the reassuring brush of Hadrian's powers he calmed himself.  
"I did not steal Zeus' Master Bolt. A Son of Hermes known as Luke did with the help of the God of War Ares."  
Hermes sunk low into his chair, placing his face in his hands. He knew that Luke wanted revenge against the gods, he just didn't know that his wayward son would go so far.  
Ares, on the other hand, jumped to his feet in a rage.  
"And who are you, pathetic little demigod, to accuse me of such actions?" Ares forced some of his powers onto Percy, hoping to force him into submission.  
Hadrian, upon seeing Ares use his powers on his still mortal, and therefore weaker, mate growled. Fluidly sliding from his chair, Hadrian makes his way towards the duo.  
"It is I that gave Percy this information, Ares. Now release my mate from your grip."  
Ares snorts and he turns his red eyes towards the smaller male.  
"And why should I care what you have to say? You are just a pathetic half-mortal like this little lie here. You are both abominations that should never have been born. And it is Lord Ares to you, maggot."Hadrian gives Ares a dark look. "Because Lord Ares," Hadrian releases his powers from their bindings, causing everyone in the room to gasp from the shear strength of it. They hadn't felt such awesome powers since the Titans had ruled. "I am no demigod. My title is Apolysis Destroyer of Worlds. God of Destruction, Chaos, and Redemption. Son of Hades, Hecate, and Persephone." Hadrian slipped into his true form, not bothering for Percy since he was allowed to see his god form because he was his mate.  
Hadrian's skin turned an even more deathly pale, his lips and eye lids blackening. Massive black feathered wings sprouted from his back and his nails became claw-like. His height shot from 5'4 to 8'3 and his normally acidic green eyes turned the color of hell fire mixed with Black Death.  
Seductively moving towards Ares, Hadrian unleashes his full powers onto the now quivering God of War.  
"For the atrocious acts you have committed against my Father, Uncle, and all of Olympus I am banishing you to one of my own private realms of hell. Maybe a few years there will teach you your place."  
Nonchalantly waving his hands, Hadrian banished Ares. Turning to face the rest of the gods, Hadrian pulled his lips back in a snarl, revealing long sharp deadly teeth.  
"Do any of you wish to mess with me or my mate?"  
The fear-ridden gods hastily shake their heads in the negative.  
Nodding his head, Hadrian reverts back to his human form and grabs his mate's hand. Pulling Percy back towards the two chairs, he crawls into Percy's lap after he sits down.  
Zeus, who had been quite, stands up. "Now that that is taken care of. Hermes, get your son in check. Or I will let my favorite nephew deal with him. Hopefully Ares will learn not to dare cross us again brother." Zeus tips his head towards Hades. "This council is adjourned."  
The gods disappear one by one until only Zeus, Poseidon, and Hephaestus are left.  
"Thank you for the laugh, Hadrian. I have never seen Ares so shaken." With that Hephaestus disappears also.  
Hadrian looks from Poseidon to Percy to Zeus.  
"Uncle I think we should give Poseidon and Percy a moment alone together."  
Zeus nods in agreement, and he and Hadrian make their way to Zeus chambers, with Hadrian shooting Percy a reassuring smile behind him.  
\--/  
"So how did the chat go?" Hadrian asks Percy as he plays with his silky black hair.  
"It went, I suppose." Percy sighs.  
Smiling brightly at Percy, Hadrian grabs his hand eagerly, bouncing happily on the bed.  
"How about I take you to my own private realm for a few weeks to give you time off? I already cleared it with your mom, she said something about helping mom repaint dad's castles so she will be busy. What do you say? After we get back we can take joy in seeing Mr. D's face when he realizes he has been secretly harboring a god. It should prove to be quit amusing."  
Percy just smiles and laughs at his boyfriend's antics.  
"If you want to take me to your realm, I don't have any arguments. It would be nice to go on vacation."  
Hadrian beams brightly at Percy.  
"You're going to have so much fun. I'll make sure of it!"  
Percy laughs happily at Hadrian, allowing himself to be transported to a realm even more beautiful than Olympus.


End file.
